Harry Potter et les Quatre Cavaliers
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Abandonné par sa famille, Harry était plus ou moins préparé à une vie de misère et de solitude, jusqu'à ce que le destin lui donne un coup de main en le transformant en Mort, le premier d'une nouvelle génération de Cavaliers. Inutile de dire que ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort ne s'attendaient à ce Harry particulier. Traduction. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Ni la saga Harry Potter, ni cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent, elles sont respectivement à J.K Rowling et DZ2.

 **Résumé** : Abandonné par sa famille, Harry était plus ou moins préparé à une vie de misère et de solitude, jusqu'à ce que le destin lui donne un coup de main en le transformant en Mort, le premier d'une nouvelle génération de Cavaliers. Inutile de dire que ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort ne s'attendaient à ce Harry particulier. Traduction.

 **Note** : Je ne fais que traduire cette fanfiction, je n'ai pas encore l'accord de l'auteur, si elle accepte, je continuerais à poster, si elle veut que je la retire, je le ferais. Si vous avez la moindre remarque sur l'histoire, je la transmettrais à D72.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

« Paroles »

 **« Pensées »**

{Gobelbabil}

 _« Télépathie / lien psychique »_

 _/Fourchelangue/_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les Cavaliers sont Choisis

Le vent soufflait dans la nuit, transportant une odeur qui risquait de changer le monde.

Les communautés de Grande Bretagne étaient scindés en deux parties, puisque la moitié des Britanniques vivaient paisiblement leur vie, alors que l'autre faisait des choses qui, si elles semblaient normal, étaient loin de l'être. En fait, ils faisaient la fête : cette moitié de la communauté Britannique qui célébraient semblaient penser que le Mage Noir Voldemort avait enfin rencontré sa fin, amenant ainsi la fin d'un règne de terreur et de peur qui avait laissé la communauté sorcière divisée pendant des années.

Il y avait des murmures et des rumeurs sur ce qui l'avait vraiment tué, mais l'élément clé de l'histoire était toujours la même : le défunt Mage Noir s'était dirigé vers Godric's Hollow, dans la maison de Lily et James Potter, et, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, il les avait rendu inconscients, puis avait tourné sa baguette vers les deux enfants Potter, Harry et Jason. Après ça, il leur jeta le Sortilège de Mort et, dans l'instant qui suivit, il y eut une puissante exlosion magique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vaincu, laissant deux enfants en pleurs, l'un d'eux – le petit Jason Godric Potter – avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front tandis que Hary James Potter n'avait pas été blessé.

C'est Albus Dumbledore qui l'annonça : Jason Potter était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu !

Et, alors que le monde faisait la tête, Albus Dumbledore, ami de la famille et directeur de Poudlard, n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point sa déclaration affecterait le futur et combien une simple erreur risquait de changer le monde au point qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus se relever.

Le choix d'Albus Dumbledore du mauvais Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu allait, un jour, mettre le Monde Sorcier à genoux... devant les Maîtres et Maîtresses de l'Apocalypse.

Pourtant, aucune d'entre eux, ni Lily, ni James, ni Harry, ni Jason ne savaient ce qui se préparait.

À la place, leurs esprits et vies allaient être retournées par une simple petite annonce cinq ans après cette nuit maudite...

* * *

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative ? »

« Je le regrette, mais non, Lily. » Répondit Dumbledore, sa voix calme malgré la joie qu'il ressentait vu à quel point c'était facile. « Maintenant que les deux garçons approchent de leur septième anniversaire, leur magie va grandir et s'épanouir, tu le sais. Jason possède un grand potentiel, alors qu'Harry ne joue pas avec les autres, et n'a montré aucun signe d'un quelconque potentiel magique. Il a choisi de s'enfermer lui-même dans sa chambre et ne parle même pas à Sirius et Remus quand il les voit. »

« Mais... l'abandonner ? » Demanda Lily, sa voix choquée alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre vers le jardin du Manoir Potter ; ses fils, tous deux se ressemblant comme chiens et chat, avaient apparemment décidé d'apprécier un court bain de soleil. « Que... que dira James ? »

« J'ai déjà parlé à James. » Répliqua Albus, sachant que son loyal membre de l'Ordre prendrait son parti sans hésitations. « Et il est d'accord, c'est pour le Plus Grand Bien : il a dit qu'Harry a tendance à parler avec des... Serpentard, et dans une famille fièrement Gryffondor, tu sais à quel point cela peut être dangereux. Si... quand Voldemort reviendra, les... _affiliations_ d'Harry mettraient Jason en grand danger, il st d'accord sur le fait qu'un orphelinat est la meilleure option. C'est soit ça, Lily, soit envoyer Harry au seul endroit où tu as dit que tu ne voulais jamais emmener les enfants : chez Petunia et sa famille. »

« Non ! » Haleta Lily, sachant comment sa sœur traitait n'importe quel parent magique. « Je n'ai pas parlé à Petunia depuis des années, Albus : peu importe ce qui peut arriver, nous avons juré qu'aucun de nos garçons ne verrait jamais ma sœur ou son mari. »

« Alors, » Soupira Dumbledore, feignant la défaite et montrant ce qui pourrait être décrit comme de la compassion. « Tu _sais_ ce que tu dois faire, Lily. Pour le bien de Jason. »

Lily le savait, en effet... mais elle n'aimait pas ça...

* * *

Il fallut un maximum de vingt secondes pour se débarrasser d'Harry.

D'abord, durant le diner, Lily donna à son fils une potion de sommeil et l'envoya dans sa chambre où, à précisément 19h00, elle et James transplanèrent avec Harry à l'orphelinat recommandé par Dumbledore et qui avait l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants magiques. Créant une couverture pour garder son fils au chaud, Lily embrassa son front et, se relevant, elle se retourna vers son mari. « Je n'aime pas ça, James. »

« C'est pour le bien de Jason, Lily-flower. » Lui dit James, une grand partie de lui pas du tout triste de laisser le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes avec des personnes qui, il l'espérait, lui apprendrait ce que ça signifiait de faire partie de sa famille. Passer tout son temps avec ces ennemis que James haïssait et poser des questions à Sirius à propos de sa famille avait mis la puce à l'oreille de James : Harry était un Serpentard, de part et d'autre, et James ne serait pas surpris de découvrir que le stupide gamin n'était pas vraiment son fils.

En plus, il n'était pas fort ni sociable comme Jason, et c'était une mauvaise chose pour James : sa carrière en tant qu'Auror lui prenait beaucoup de temps, mais, en tant que Lord Potter, il avait une image à protéger, tout autant comme membre du Ministère que Père du Survivant. Ainsi, dans l'esprit de James, on lui pardonnerait de ne pas pleurer ou de ne pas montrer d'émotions pour avoir abandonné le plus jeune des jumeaux : c'était la meilleure option, et en plus, ils n'agissaient même pas comme des frères.

Jason était tout ce qui importait. Harry... Harry n'était rien.

Alors, après quelques allusions et un peu de changements dans son attitude concernant Lily, James savait qu'il pourrait la convaincre ; comme Albus l'avait dit, c'était pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Prenant la main de sa femme, James les fit transplaner loin de l'orphelinat, ni lui ni Lily ne retinrent le nom de l'endroit qu'Albus avait recommandé.

L'Orphelinat Wool.

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire... joyeux anniversaire... joyeux anniversaire à moi-même... joyeux anniversaire Harry. »

Harry, à présent âgé de neuf ans, chantait pour lui-même, assis sur le lit de la chambre dans laquelle il vivait, respirant le même air que d'autres enfants, depuis plus d'un an, ses mains ses mains se serrant à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait. Depuis qu'il avait été abandonné par sa famille – et il lui fallu deux jours pour accepter ce fait – et emmené à Wool avec les autres gosses, Harry était devenu une cible à cause de son étrangeté et ses différences.

Il n'était pas comme les autres, Harry était grand pour son âge, et ses cheveux noirs de jais, qu'il préférait coiffer en pique et naturellement ébouriffés, à la différence des cheveux bien coiffés que portait tout le monde, était toujours une des raisons pour lesquelles il était un souffre-douleur. En plus de ça, Harry ne laissait pas les autres enfants le connaître, et il ne paradait pas durant les jours d'adoption comme un petit toutou de cirque. En fait, quand ces jours arrivaient, Harry s'enfermait dans sa chambre, s'appuyant sur la seule chose qui le rendait différent mais qui l'aidait.

Sa magie.

Oui, Harry savait qu'il était un sorcier, il savait aussi qu'il avait été élevé et abandonné par James et Lily Potter, il savait qu'il avait un frère nommé Jason et que ses parents avaient préféré l'ignorer toute son enfance en faveur de la célébrité et du prestige de Jason. Il ne fallait pas oublier le fait qu'Harry, qui était plus studieux et sérieux que Jason, possédait aussi ce que Père appelait des qualités de Serpentard, simplement parce qu'Harry n'avait aucune envie de jouer au Quidditch, et qu'il n'était pas un abruti arrogant comme Jason, qui attendait des louanges à chaque fois qu'il apprenait une nouvelle formule, ou encore qu'il ne démontrait pas une admiration fanatique pour les soit-disant talents de son frère.

Encore plus ennuyeux, si c'était possible, c'était quand son ancien frère et ancien père parlaient d'Harry comme s'il n'était pas là alors qu'il était clairement assis dans la pièce avec eux. C'était des moments durant lesquels ils le traitaient de cracmol, de gamin indigne, et ces mots avaient laissé un vide froid et sombre dans le cœur d'Harry, un vide qui assombrit ses sentiments, ne laissant que ceux en qui il avait confiance avoir accès à ses émotions.

Des gens comme son parrain, Severus Snape – qui avait été choisi par Lily sans que James ne le sache – ou son oncle honorifique et – de l'opinion d'Harry – sa figure paternelle, Sirius Black. Même si Sirius était le parrain de Jason, il n'était avec ce dernier que quand James insistait, et durant les moments ou Harry était avec Sirius, ils parlaient de choses que James et Jason n'aimaient pas : la Famille Black, en plus de l'utilisation de puissante magie pour renforcer ses sorts.

Harry _n'était pas_ un Maraudeur : il le fit comprendre à Sirius la première fois qu'il le rencontra, il n'était pas Mini-Cornedrue ou Bambi ou quelque était le stupide surnom qu'il voulait lui donner. Il était Harry : le mal-aimé aux cheveux de jais, et mouton noir de la famille parce qu'il était différent, ce qu'il trouvait très stupide : sa différence le rendait fort, faisait de lui un vrai sorcier et un guerrier, comme la lignée des Potter avait toujours produits.

Mais _non_ , son esprit guerrier et son sens aigüe de la justice n'étaient pas assez bons pour James Rowan Potter. Non, il voulait un fils qu'il pouvait gâter et faire parader autour des autres comme un chien bien dressé. Il voulait une famille qui était, dans le sens même du mot, parfaite et aussi lumineuse que possible.

Pour tout ça, Harry le savait avant même son huitième anniversaire : il _haïssait_ James Potter, il _haïssait_ Jason Potter et, tout en haut de la liste, il le savait : il _haïssait_ , _détestait_ , _et ne serait pas heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la tête d_ 'Albus Dumbledore entre ses mains, séparée de son corps évidemment... juste pour qu'il puisse la jeter à travers la fenêtre du Manoir Potter et donner à James et Jason une _véritable raison_ de crier de terreur.

Pourtant, à travers sa colère et ses espoirs de vengeance, Harry savait qu'il y avait une personne qu'il ne pouvait haïr, et c'était sa Mère, Lily.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la détester : elle avait voulu qu'il soit en sécurité, elle avait essayé de le garder à la maison où il était aimé d'elle, et de Sirius et Remus. Pour cette raison seulement, Harry savait que, s'il trouvait un moyen d'assouvir sa vengeance sur ce monstre fermé d'esprit de James et sa poupée Barbie de fils, il épargnerait Lily.

Sauf si elle choisissait James, évidemment...

« Félicitations, les Potter. » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'allongeait dans son lit, ses yeux, d'une couleur verte émeraude si semblable à ceux de sa mère fixant le plafond en prononçant son vœux : « Vous voulez faire de votre ex-fils un parfait Serpentard ; alors par Mordred, je jure de vous donner ce que vous voulez... d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Harry ne sut pas pourquoi, alors qu'il finissait son serment, il se retrouva soudain _très_ fatigué...

* * *

 _« … Viens... viens à moi... »_

La douce voix réveilla Harry presque aussi vite qu'il s'était endormis, pourtant quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit qu'il n'était plus couché sur son lit à l'Orphelinat. À la place, il était couché sur un sol en marbre noir et froid avec un simple rayon de lumière rouge sang venant de l'ouverture en face de lui.

Se remettant sur pieds, Harry regarda autour de lui avec méfiance : il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se tenait, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement... parfait dans ce lieu, ce que c'était, Harry l'ignorait, mais il _en était sûr_ , d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était destiné à être ici.

 _« Viens à moi... recueilles-moi... deviens moi... »_

La voix revint et, alors qu'il se retournait, le sourcil gauche d'Harry se releva avec curiosité alors qu'il comprit que la voix venait de la lumière rouge ; plissant les yeux, Harry approcha la lumière, sa bouche enfin capable de retrouver sa voix : « Qui est là ? »

 _« Je suis celui qui peut accéder à tes désirs, jeune maître. »_ Répondit la voix. _« Seulement si tu viens à moi... si tu me recueilles... si tu deviens moi..._

« Deviens toi ? » Demanda Harry, se surprenant lui-même alors qu'il avançant la lumière rouge, le rayon changeant pour prendre la taille d'une porte qui sembla s'ouvrir quand il approcha. « Que veux-tu dire ? Qui es-tu ? » La voix le tutoyait, autant qu'il fasse de même.

 _« Je suis... celui qui marche dans l'ombre... et qui commande les feux de la lumière... »_ Expliqua la voix, et quelque chose dans ses mots toucha une corde sensible chez Harry alors qu'il passait à travers la porte rouge, pour se retrouver debout sur un sentier de pierre étroit, des murs autour de lui semblaient émaner une lumière vive, et, pendant une seconde, Harry eut l'impression qu'ils bougeaient. Recherchant la voix, Harry ne fut pas déçu quand elle continua : _« Viens à moi... jeune maître... viens et revendiques-moi... et le pouvoir de te venger... sera à toi. »_

« Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera ? » S'écria Harry, restant fixé sur la plateforme de pièce en regardant autour de lui. « Quel prix aurai-je à payer pour devenir toi ? »

 _« Rien de moins que l'éventuel prix que tous les hommes paient. »_ Répondit la voix. Harry, qui avait entendu de nombreuses fables et beaucoup d'explications différentes auparavant, savait à quoi la voix référait. Le prix que tous les hommes paient était une référence à l'entité et l'état de vie aussi connu comme la Mort : alors un jour il mourrait quand cette... chose déciderait qu'il ne serait plus utile.

Quand cela serait-il ?

Quand sa revanche serait complète ?

« Je te le demande encore, » Marmonna Harry, sa voix se répercutant dans l'obscurité. « Qui es-tu ? »

 _« Je n'ai pas de nom... jeune maître... »_ Lui dit la voix, ses mots faisant se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque d'Harry. _« Je suis simplement l'essence de ceux qui sont arrivés avant toi... qui ont invoqué mon aide... et mon pouvoir. Je suis l'arme que tu portera... et le pouvoir que tu possédera... une fois que tu deviendras moi. Qu'y a-t-il, jeune maître ? Ne désires-tu pas leur mort ? La tête de tes ennemis entre tes mains ? Le sang de ceux qui t'ont trahis répandu autour de toi ? Leurs âmes à ta merci ? Ne désires-tu pas... la vengeance ? »_

 **« Je veux la vengeance. »** Pensa Harry, son corps le surprenant une nouvelle fois alors qu'il commençait à avancer sur le sentier devant lui, ses yeux à présent fixés sur un point en face de lui, les murs mouvant autour de lui semblant vibrer et se dirigeaient vers lui. **« Mais comment ce... cet être sait tout ça sur moi ? À quelle sorte de... créature ai-je affaire ? »**

Sa réponse fut bientôt révélée à Harry quand il approcha le bout du chemin, son corps sursautant quand un brasier de flammes noires lévitant s'alluma soudainement juste devant ses yeux, les flammes restant en place un moment seulement, et quand elles tombèrent au sol, l'expression curieuse de Harry revint en force en voyant qu'un autel noir venait d'apparaître, et à l'intérieur du coffret de l'autel, Harry dut se pincer parce qu'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait.

Ça ressemblait à une faux : une longue poignée, de la taille d'un humain, de couleur noire ébène, qui semblait briller à la lumière des flammes, une boucle d'une magnifique couleur argentée en haut de la faux, en forme de tête de dragon, et, sortant de la mâchoire du crâne, une lame d'un blanc pur courbée comme le croc d'une créature géante. En plus du dessin complexe sur la boucle, Harry ne vit aucun signe d'artisanat magique, et pourtant, en observant la boucle, il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son cœur, sentant une étrange chaleur monter en lui, les battements de son cœur était à présent en parfaite harmonie avec l'aura noire de mauvaise augure qui semblait battre et vibrer autour de la faux.

 _« Tu... es... dignes. »_ Lui dit la voix, l'autel en verre craquelant et se fissurant tandis que la faux restait intacte. _« Maintenant, jeune maître... prends-moi... revendiques-moi... deviens moi... deviens le Vengeur... deviens... le Cavalier ! »_

 **« Cavalier ? »** Demanda mentalement Harry, ses yeux écarquillés en se souvenant de la légende des êtres qui portaient ce nom : mais c'était juste une histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Un comte utilisé pour terrifier les autres ? **« Comment cette... légende peut-elle m'aider à atteindre ma vengeance ? »**

 _« Par toi même, »_ Murmura la voix, _« Tu seras... puissant... mais... combiné avec... ton Frère et sa Soeur... et ton... Élue... tu seras... Immortel ! Si tu désires la vengeance autant que tu le dis, jeune maître, alors fais-le : deviens moi, deviens le Cavalier... le Premier... deviens le prix que tous les hommes doivent payer ! »_

 **« La Mort. »** Comprit Harry, ses yeux se plissant sur la faux, son cœur battant la chamade et augmentant la pulsation de l'aura autour d'elle. **« Je deviendrais... la Mort ? Un Cavalier avec un Frère, une Sœur et une Élue ? Pourraient-ils être les autres Cavaliers ? »**

Son corps semblait vraiment heureux de le surprendre puisqu'il leva la main, une rune noire mystérieuse décorant à présent le dos de sa main, observant la rune, Harry vit que c'était un heptagone, de couleur argentée, une forme à sept côtés avec des lignes semblant courir à chaque extrémité de l'heptagone jusqu'au centre du tatouage. Chacune des lignes était faire de trois couleurs : bleu nuit, vert émeraude et finalement, rouge sang, la plus haute ligne colorée en noir.

Au centre de l'heptagone, une forme étrangement semblable à un crucifix était gravée. Ça ressemblait à une barre de T avec une croix en X superposée à la barre verticale : pour compléter l'image, un texte archaïque entourait l'heptagone, les mots noirs se refermant comme un Ouroboros, pour que, de l'opinion d'Harry, le tatouage étrange ressemble à un pentagramme.

Ce qui était encore plus inhabituel, alors qu'Harry plaçait sa main sur le manche de la faux, c'est que le texte scintilla jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le lire aussi clairement que de l'Anglais.

 _JE SUIS MORT ; LE PREMIER CAVALIER ; MAÎTRE DE RAGNAROK ;_

 _OBEISSEZ-MOI ; CRAIGNEZ-MOI CAR VOS ÂMES M'APPARTIENNENT_

La main de Harry enveloppa la poignée, ses yeux brûlant de froideur, une fureur noire qui semblait résolue à lui donner ce qu'il espérait, une part de lui notant qu'un sceau bougeait, montait depuis son cœur pour arriver dans son dos, le sceau et la marque à l'intérieure s'élargissant jusqu'à couvrir entièrement sa colonne vertébrale, le haut du tatouage juste en dessous de sa nuque alors que la base du crucifix touchait le bas de son dos, juste au-dessus de la taille.

Néanmoins, l'esprit d'Harry semblait plus clair qu'il l'avait été un an plus tôt ; oui, cette faux, ces nouveaux pouvoirs, ce mystérieux Ragnarok, toutes ces choses lui donneraient les moyens d'accéder à la vengeance et, quand il trouverait et lierait les trois autres à son pouvoir et son leadership, Harry savait ce qu'il devrait faire.

Il leur montrerait ce qu'étaient les _vrais_ ténèbres.

* * *

Au moment même où Harry prit la faux de la Mort dans sa main, sa seule décision activa sans qu'il ne le sache une réaction en chaine qui se propagea à travers le monde, commençant dans une maison dans la région de Snowdonia où un certain Neville Londubat, le fils d'une famille qui avait auparavant été amie avec la Maison Potter, claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'affaissa sur son lit. Sa raison : il détestait l'attention et la manière qu'avait Jason Godric Potter d'être parfait constamment, il ne faisait jamais rien de travers, il n'avait jamais tort, et encore pire, il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi la Maison Londubat allait devenir la Maison Gardienne des Potter.

Ce qui voulait dire que Neville allait devenir le vassal de Jason, et qu'il devrait le suivre partout pour s'assurer que la réputation _lumineuse_ de Jason restait intacte et qu'il y avait toujours une raison pour que le Golden Boy n'ait jamais tort.

Cette seule pensée le rendait _malade de haine_.

Puis, sans avertissement, Neville se redressa soudain, son corps lourd alors qu'il se courbait, avant de relâcher un flot de _réelle_ maladie partout sur le sol, une piscine de vomit mélangée avec du sang qui, pour un moment, troubla le garçon. Ou, ça l'aurait troublé si le sang n'avait pas commencé à bouger, une étrange essence argentée s'élevant de la flaque.

Au même moment, Neville cria de souffrance en sentant une douleur vive et puissante depuis son estomac, comme s'il était marqué sur son abdomen. Pensant rapidement, chose que Jason l'Abruti semblait penser qu'il ne savait pas faire, Neville arracha son t-shirt, regardant dans le miroir accroché au mur, ses yeux s'élargissant quand il vit un sceau noir se former autour de l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. À l'intérieur de l'étrange heptagone, une étoile à sept branches couleur émeraude touchait le sceau à sept point différents, et malgré le fait qu'il ne le savait pas, Neville vit au centre le même crucifix qu'Harry possédait au dos de sa main, le même texte, mais avec des mots différents, entourant le tatouage.

Alors que Neville leva les yeux de la marque vers la substance argentée qui flottait devant ses yeux, il tendit sa main gauche et, comme Harry, le texte scintilla jusqu'à ce que Neville soit capable de lire ce qu'il était écrit :

 _JE SUIS PESTILENCE ; LE DEUXIÈME CAVALIER ; MAÎTRE D'ALUCARD ;_

 _FUYEZ LA MALADIE QUE JE GRAVERAIS DANS VOS ÂMES_

À la différence d'Harry, vu que Neville ne connaissait rien du choix du premier Cavalier, Neville observa l'objet dans sa main, ses yeux s'écarquillant en reconnaissant une Cape d'Invisibilité, avant de jeter un œil sur l'étoile à sept branches, sa voix lui revenant enfin quand il posa une simple question :

« Quoi ? »

* * *

Luna Lovegood, connue de ceux qui choisissaient de ne la voir que pour ses étrangetés comme Loufoca, eut une réaction différente de celle de Harry et Neville, puisqu'elle ne cria pas, ni ne sembla curieuse quand la brûlure toucha son omoplate gauche, le symbole montrant une spirale à sept branche bleue nuit. À la place, un sourire traversa son visage quand elle murmura : « Alors Maman avait raison ; j'ai enfin été choisie... et je vois que la Mort s'est déjà éveillée. Attendez-moi, mes Maîtres et Maîtresse, je viendrais bientôt ! »

Sa propre marque fut complétée quand un brasier de flammes noires éclaira la pièce et, tendant la main vers les flammes, Luna haleta quand elle sentit son corps grandir soudainement, ses sens mentaux, physiques et magiques ajoutant un an d'expérience et de croissance. Il semblait qu'on lui donnait une position égale à ses camarades, un fait qui la fit sourire quand elle chuchota : « Bientôt, nous marcherons ensemble, et mon Seigneur Mort, tu auras ta revanche. »

À l'intérieur des flammes, Luna pouvait voir qu'elle tenait ce qui semblait être une baguette noire qui, mesurée, devait faire 33cm de long ; quelque chose dans cette baguette contenait un pouvoir énorme, et Luna sentit rapidement une puissante faim qui semblait la pousser à utiliser ce pouvoir contre ceux qui lui faisaient du mal. Respectivement la future-salope-en-herbe Ginevra Weasley et son frère Mr 'Je-suis-le-meilleur-ami-du-Garçon-qui-a-Survécu' Ronald Weasley : ils laisseraient le-dit Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu dans la minute s'il perdait sa célébrité.

Mais pendant ce temps, Luna observait sa propre marque gravée quand elle put enfin lire le texte écrit autour du sceau :

 _JE SUIS FAMINE ; LE TROISIÈME CAVALIER ; MAÎTRESSE DE DELILAH ;_

 _NOURRISSEZ-MOI DE VOS PÊCHÉS POUR QUE JE VOUS CHÂTIE POUR VOTRE AVIDITÉ_

Souriant toujours, Luna ramena sa nouvelle baguette contre elle et, se retournant, elle sautilla dans sa maison pour rejoindre l'extérieur, son esprit faisant déjà des plans pour aider son nouveau Seigneur...

Même si elle n'était pas _censée_ savoir qui il était...

* * *

Hermione Granger semblait être exactement comme n'importe quelle autre fille... mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas ; à presque 10 ans, Hermione savait qu'elle était différente, non seulement pour son intelligence mais aussi son apparence, de ceux qui la raillaient à propos de ces traits, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Elle avait un don en ce qui concernait la magie, puisque d'étranges choses se produisaient quand elle était en colère ou qu'elle avait peur, et la plupart du temps, Hermione finissait par discrètement utiliser ces capacités sur ceux qui la surnommaient le castor, grandes-dents ou une miss-je-sais-tout.

Toutefois, Hermione savait aussi qu'elle devait en apprendre plus sur ces dons pour qu'à la fin, elle puisse faire une chose : rendre tous ceux qui l'avaient insulté désolés de connaître le nom d'Hermione Jean Granger. D'un autre côté, elle comprenait que c'était impossible : personne ne pouvait ni ne voudrait l'aider puisqu'il n'y avait personne de magique près de sa ville natale de Crawley, mais Hermione n'était pas du genre à perdre espoir.

Elle comprenait que, si elle possédait ces pouvoirs, alors d'autres en Angleterre, et peut-être dans la Grande Bretagne le faisaient aussi.

C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elle ne pleura que brièvement quand elle sentit une magie douloureuse prendre place sur son estomac : heureusement elle était seule – ses parents étaient dentistes et du coup donnaient à Hermione une clé à partir de ses 9 ans – alors, réfléchissant rapidement, Hermione courut jusqu'à la salle de bains et, relevant son t-shirt, elle révéla son estomac pâle, un symbole inhabituel apparaissant sur sa peau.

Ça ressemblait à une cible de tir similaire à celles qu'on pouvait voir dans un stand de tir à l'arc, mais le dessin-cible avait sept cercles entourés autour d'un huitième qui, contrairement au rouge sang des sept cercles, était aussi noir que la nuit. Finalement, dans le plus petit cercle, Hermione vit un symbole crucifix sur l'endroit où se trouvait son nombril alors que le cercle noir, qui ressemblait à une bague, était empli d'un texte qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas déchiffrer.

Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde le meuble en face d'elle et vit ce qui ressemblait à une chaîne en argent tenant une petite boite à souvenirs sur lequel était gravé le même crucifix qui était sur sa peau. Comme les trois autres avant elle – même si elle ne le savait pas – Hermione tendit la main pour récupérer la chaîne, le boitier s'ouvrant pour révéler une pierre noire en forme de diamant de la taille de son plus gros doigt. Quand la pierre tomba dans sa main, Hermione haleta alors qu'une des extrémités du diamant perça sa peau, une goutte de sang aspirée par la pierre jusqu'à ce que, comme les autres, le texte sur le sceau change pour qu'Hermione puisse le lire :

 _JE SUIS GUERRE ; LE QUATRIÈME CAVALIER ; MAÎTRESSE DE DAMIEN ;_

 _MES HORDES SONT PRÊTES À TRAQUER VOS ÂMES_

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais soudainement elle se sentit très heureuse, alors qu'elle replaçait la pierre dans son boitier, et passa la chaîne autour de son cou, une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir vide froid à l'intérieur de son cœur.

Comme s'il y avait une partie de son âme, son essence et sa magie qui n'était pas encore complète.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Ni la saga Harry Potter, ni cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent, elles sont respectivement à J.K Rowling et DZ2.

 **Résumé** : Abandonné par sa famille, Harry était plus ou moins préparé à une vie de misère et de solitude, jusqu'à ce que le destin lui donne un coup de main en le transformant en Mort, le premier d'une nouvelle génération de Cavaliers. Inutile de dire que ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort ne s'attendaient à ce Harry particulier. Traduction.

 **Note** : Je ne fais que traduire cette fanfiction, je n'ai pas encore l'accord de l'auteur, si elle accepte, je continuerais à poster, si elle veut que je la retire, je le ferais. Si vous avez la moindre remarque sur l'histoire, je la transmettrais à DZ2.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

« Paroles normales »

 **« Pensées »**

{Gobelbabil}

 _« Télépathie / lien psychique »_

 _/Fourchelangue/_

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** : Honnêtement, je ne déteste pas les Weasley, en général j'aime bien Ginny, les jumeaux, etc... et même Ron, je l'apprécie pas spécialement mais il est pas horrible non plus. Molly par contre, c'est la seule que je ne peux pas supporter, dans les romans elle passe son temps à se mêler de ce qui la regarde pas, à vouloir remplacer Lily et à faire chier Sirius alors qu'elle n'est qu'une invitée au Square Grimaud (c'est quand même la maison de Sirius avant tout). Quand à l'histoire de la cicatrice, c'est une des choses qui m'a attiré de suite dans cette fic, ça rend les choses plus réalistes, comme tu l'as dit.

 **Farway** : C'est bizarre, j'ai eu la même réaction, en tout cas ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à le trouver idiot/con/abruti.

 **Soln96** : Moi aussi j'espère que je pourrais continuer. Merci pour ton message en tout cas.

 **Isabella-57** : Crois-moi, j'espère aussi qu'elle me laissera continuer, désolée pour les fautes, j'essaie de me relire autant que possible mais il y en a certaines qui ont pu m'échapper.

 **Dagon Aalssy** : Merci, ça fait plaisir.

 **Guest** : J'ai déjà un peu avancé dans la traduction, et je posterais tous les mercredi, sauf exception, alors j'espère que tu pourras patienter quelques jours. Pour les tatouages, honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi ils sont placés là, mais je peux demander à l'auteur.

 **Maugrei** : Contente que tu apprécie ce début, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suie.

 **Lune Pourpre** : Je vais continuer à traduire pour l'instant, j'espère moi aussi avoir l'autorisation de poster, j'attends que l'auteur me réponde.

 **Nathydemon** : Terrible ? C'est si mauvais comme ça ? ;) en tout cas merci beaucoup

 **Soyann** : Merci, moi aussi j'ai bien envie de continuer à poster. Honnêtement, traduire pour moi c'est facile, c'est ce que j'aime faire. Le plus dur, c'est d'écrire moi-même mes fanfictions, parce que j'arrive jamais à les finir, alors que quand je traduis, les fanfictions sont toujours terminées, alors je suis sûre de les poster en entier.

 **CutieSunshine** : C'est clair qu'avec les cavaliers de l'apocalypse, on risque pas de s'ennuyer. Et bien la suite, c'est maintenant ! ;)

 **Cole Stewart** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'essaie de me relire le plus possible pour faire peu de fautes, alors je suis contente que ça te plaise !

* * *

 _Précédemment_

 _Néanmoins, l'esprit d'Harry semblait plus clair qu'il l'avait été un an plus tôt ; oui, cette faux, ces nouveaux pouvoirs, ce mystérieux Ragnarok, toutes ces choses lui donneraient les moyens d'accéder à la vengeance et, quand il trouverait et lierait les trois autres à son pouvoir et son leadership, Harry savait ce qu'il devrait faire._

 _Il leur montrerait ce qu'étaient les vrais ténèbres..._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les Cavaliers se rassemblent

Depuis cette nuit de juillet ou le destin s'était mis en route, Harry avait enduré une remarquable transformation en deux ans, alors quand la lettre l'invitant à Poudlard arriva, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Non seulement il donna une réponse le jour même, sachant que ça planerait une énorme épine dans le pied de sa cible, mais en plus il envoya une lettre à à son parrain pour qu'il vienne le chercher à l'orphelinat et l'emmène au Chemin de Traverse. La raison pour laquelle il fit ça était parce que, peu après qu'il ait été abandonné à l'orphelinat, Severus et lui s'étaient vus et l'homme lui avait dit mot pour mot : « Je déteste ton Père, Harry, mais tu es mon filleul et je ne peux te haïr. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, fais le moi savoir. »

Quand Severus arriva la veille du onzième anniversaire de Harry, il sembla heureux de voir que son filleul n'avait pas renié son mode de vie sorcier juste parce qu'il était dans un orphelinat pour enfants moldus : Harry était toujours grand et élancé, ses cheveux noirs relevés sur sa tête comme une couronne d'épines d'un noir corbeau. Ses yeux brillaient sans paires de lunettes ou la moindre faiblesse visuelle – pas comme Jason, nota Severus, qui avait hérité de l'horrible vision de son Père et portait des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air stupide – et, comme s'il l'avait fait pour compléter son apparence décalée, les habitudes vestimentaires d'Harry avaient aussi changées.

Il s'habillait maintenant en un jeans denim noir et un t-shirt sombre avec par-dessus une veste de motard en cuir, deux rangées de piques argentés sortant des épaules. Harry portait aussi une paire de bottes noires qui semblaient le rendre plus grand, même si Severus savait que ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à elles s'il était grand pour son âge.

Malgré son apparence sombre qui lui donnait l'air de toujours broyer du noir, le visage d'Harry s'éclaira d'un sourire chaleureux et accueillant en le remarquant enfin. « Oncle Severus, merci d'être venu me chercher : pouvons-nous y aller ? »

« Et tes... gardiens, Harry ? » Demanda Severus, même s'il sentit un frisson le parcourir en voyant le sourire du jeune sorcier devenir glacial.

« Ils ne seront pas un problème. » Répondit-il, sa voix calme et concentrée, qui rendait impossible pour Severus de déterminer si oui ou non le garçon disait la vérité. « Je leur ai dit qu'un ami venait me chercher pour passer la journée dehors et, comme ils sont des moutons idiots, ils m'ont cru. Au fait, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Severus. »

« Et quelles sont elles ? » S'enquit le maître des potions, ses yeux brillant d'amusement en constatant à quel point Harry semblait calme et confient.

« Eh bien, » Soupira Harry, « Il vaut mieux que je commence par la mauvaise nouvelle : tu te souviens que Jason l'Abruti entre aussi à Poudlard cette année, pas vrai ? »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? » Répliqua Severus, sa voix tremblant de colère. « Potter trouve utile de me rappeler à chaque fois que je le vois que son fils est un _prodige_ et que Jason devrait être traîté avec le plus grand des respects : plutôt mourir... pourquoi ? C'est ça la mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Rit Harry, sortant enfin du bâtiment gris et sans âme qu'était l'orphelinat pour s'accrocher au bras tendu de Severus, sachant très bien qu'ils allaient transplaner : il connaissait déjà cette sensation, et même s'il avait été inconscient, il se souvenait de la désorientation subconsciente la nuit ou il avait été laissé à l'orphelinat. « Mais la bonne nouvelle va te rendre plus heureux. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? » Demanda Severus, se retournant pour transplaner avec Harry jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse où le jeune sorcier devait acheter ses affaires d'école.

Alors qu'ils atterrissaient à l'endroit désiré, Harry lui adressa un sourire de requin, un sourire glacial qui le remua au plus profond de lui, en expliquant : « Je ne vais pas suivre l'Abruti à Gryffondor : j'ai le désire, l'envie et la détermination... de te rejoindre, oncle Severus, dans la Noble Maison de Serpentard. »

Si n'importe quel étudiant connaissant Severus Snape était passé près d'eux ou les avaient rencontré à cet instant, ils auraient eu l'impression que le diable lui-même avait pris possession du professeur vu le rire cruel qui lui échappa alors qu'il emmenait Harry dans le chemin.

* * *

Alors même qu'Harry vagabondait chez Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, de l'autre côté de la rue à la Ménagerie Magique, Neville Londubat leva soudainement la tête en sentant une étrange picotement parcourir le sceau sur sa poitrine, sa main gauche se serrant alors qu'il jetait un œil au magasin de vêtements. En voyant son futur professeur et celui qui semblait être un étudiant à ses côtés, le jeune Londubat plissa les yeux et, faisant semblant de souffrir de brûlures d'estomac, passa sa main sur le sceau, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le duo qui entrait le magasin.

 **« Ce serait lui, alors ? »** Pensa-t-il, avant d'être distrait par la voix de sa Mère, le Deuxième Cavalier transformant son visage et ses manières afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

 **« Je suppose que je le saurais à Poudlard. »**

* * *

Après avoir déambulé dans le Chemin avec Severus, Harry retourna à l'orphelinat Wool où il se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre et, après avoir fermé la porte à clé, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de passer sa main sur sa nuque. Il l'avait sentit : quand il était sortit du magasin de Madame Guipure et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers chez Ollivander, son sceau avait picoté d'une sensation impossible à ignorer qui força Harry à s'arrêter un instant, expliquant à Severus qu'il avait crut entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom.

Par contre, la vraie raison était déconcertante et excitante pour Harry : grâce aux connaissances acquises et apprises après avoir accepté la faux, Harry savait que la réaction du tatouage était due à la présence d'un des Autres. Plus forte était la réaction, plus les membres étaient nombreux, et de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, c'était clair qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Autre à proximité, alors il ne devait pas être concerné. Pas encore.

D'un autre côté, Harry n'avait pas été capable de dire lequel des Autres il avait sentit, ni qui il était, et avec Severus à ses côtés, il aurait été difficile pour lui de faire quoi que ce soit même avec à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il ne restait plus qu'une option : Poudlard.

Si ce l'Autre, ce qui était le titre donné aux Cavaliers comme lui, était en effet au Chemin de Traverse, alors ça faisait sens de penser qu'ils se reverraient à Poudlard.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

* * *

Le temps était venu pour eux : le Premier Septembre, date à laquelle ils devaient rejoindre Poudlard, était à présent très proche – seulement 24 heures plus tard en fait – et, chacun à leur tour, les Quatre Cavaliers éprouvaient différentes sensations et émotions alors qu'ils attendaient le jour où ils pourraient enfin se rencontrer.

Hermione rangeait les dernières affaires qu'il lui restait dans sa valise, avant d'ouvrir un compartiment secret avant de cachait son Amulette de la Guerre – comme elle l'avait nommée – à l'intérieur, ses yeux sombres alors qu'elle massait son estomac, sa main passant sur l'endroit où son sceau était localisé, son esprit divaguant alors qu'elle se demandait quand elle finirait par rencontrer les autres.

Luna dessinait joyeusement dans sa chambre, ses yeux regardant la ligne d'horizon à l'extérieur et, en particulier, la maison haute et bancale à distance connue sous le nom de Terrier, son esprit faisant une prière silencieuse pour garder les parasites loin de son Seigneur et de ses compagnons, ses yeux bleus brillant à la pensée que c'était le moment. Ils ne pourraient pas l'arrêter : elle le savait grâce à son don de voyante ; non, son Seigneur accéderait à la vengeance, et ramènerait les premiers cercles de l'Enfer contre ceux qui lui avaient fait du tort.

Neville finissait également de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise, ses yeux tombant sur la cape qu'il gardait près de lui depuis presque deux ans, son corps rigide et raide comme une branche alors qu'il évaluait ce qui l'attendait. Il serait forcé de partager son dortoir avec celui qu'il souhaitait le plus empoisonner et pourtant, après avoir compris qu'il ne serait pas seul dans sa bataille, Neville savait que ce serait au Premier de s'occuper de cette destruction d'âme en particulier. Par contre, si le possesseur de la-dite âme pensait que Neville serait un petit touto, alors le Deuxième Cavalier réservait quelques surprises de choix pour lui et sa bande de moutons stupides.

Quand à Harry, il était assis confortablement sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, une pluie fine tombant à l'extérieur, sa faux, qui semblait briller à la faible lumière de sa lampe de chevet allumée, reposant sur ses genoux alors qu'il regardait la pluie tomber et les ténèbres recouvrir le terrain de l'orphelinat. C'était presque temps pour lui de faire son retour et, même s'il aurait voulu se réjouir, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer la fin de tous ceux qui s'étaient retournés contre lui.

Quand il avait été au Chemin de Traverse avec Severus, il avait découvert avec rage que James l'avait officiellement renié de la Famille Potter et, en retour, avait supprimé son coffre étudiant de la liste des coffres de Gringotts. Toutefois, pour contrer ce fait, Severus avait décidé de l'aider en ajoutant Harry dans la liste des personnes autorisées à prendre de l'argent dans son propre coffre. Sans aucun nom de famille, Harry avait demandé au Gobelin de s'adresser à lui avec le nom du seul homme qu'Harry respectait encore dans son ancienne famille : Sirius Black.

Quand Severus avait entendu ça, il demanda comme une telle chose était possible, et Harry lui expliqua que Sirius était le seul autre adulte en qui il avait confiance quand il restait avec _eux_ et, s'il était perdu sans familles, alors c'était son destin. Il fallut vingt minutes, en plus d'une conversation avec le chef de finance des coffre des Black, avant qu'une lettre arrive à Gringotts de la part de Sirius :

 _Je reconnais légalement, et encourage personnellement, la nomination de Harry Black, anciennement connu sous le nom d'Harry James Potter dans la Famille Black ;_

 _En tant que Lord Black, je lui autorise accès à mes propriétés et ma fortune selon ses besoins et son envie._

 _Solennellement signé,_

 _Lord Sirius Orion Black_

 _PS : Je suis désolé chiot, ne t'en fais pas : James paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait, Severus et moi serons toujours là pour toi, je te le promets._

Rien que l'idée que Sirius soit toujours de son côté avait rendu Harry bien plus heureux et, après avoir prit tout ce dont il avait besoin, avait quitté Gringotts avec une détermination nouvelle d'envoyer l'âme de James directement par la porte des Enfers et de le piéger dans les neuf cercles pour l'éternité.

Pourtant, comme le savait Harry, pour faire cela, il avait besoin de trois choses en priorité, et elles étaient Guerre, Pestilence et Famine, aussi connue comme les Trois Cavaliers qui s'ajoutaient à lui-même, Mort. Une fois qu'ils seraient ensemble, leurs pouvoirs combinés seraient d'une puissance exponentielle et Harry serait libre d'agir sur sa vengeance, et arracher l'âme de James Potter avant de l'emmener directement au plus profond de l'enfer.

Comme si le ciel était en phase avec les pensées du Premier Cavalier, Harry sourit froidement en voyant un éclair traverser le ciel, illuminant la lueur sombre, la soif de sang dans ses yeux verts.

« Bientôt... »

* * *

BANG !

James Potter n'eut pas besoin de regarder la porte d'entrer être ouverte à coup de pied accompagnée par le son d'un souffle irrégulier, des bruits de pas furieux approchant de sa chaise, le souffle et la colère très familiers pour James alors qu'il marmonnait : « Bonjour Patmol, un verre ? Un cigare ? »

« Tais-toi, Cornedrue ! » Cracha Sirius Black, sa main le démangeant de prendre sa baguette après ce qu'il avait appris le mois dernier : il avait fallu de nombreuses conversation avec Remus et Severus ainsi que les nombreux contacts du Ministère qu'il possédait pour traiter avec toute cette histoire, et maintenant, Sirius était là, prêt à avoir des réponses : « Comment a-tu pu faire ça ? À ta chaire et ton sang ? Comment, James ? »

« Si tu parles de mon ex-fils, » Répondit James, pliant sa copie de la Gazette du Sorcier avant de se pencher en arrière sur sa chaise et de sourire. « C'est plutôt simple en fait : une fois que j'ai eu l'accord de Lily et le désire de Jason d'être fils unique, c'était une tache simple avec une potion de Reniement Sanguine, et à présent le mouton noir qui rendait Jason moins important n'est plus mon fils. Pourquoi ? » Il rigola durement, rencontrant les yeux gris de son meilleur ami. « Est-ce que ce petit monstre ingrat t'a contacté ? Est-ce qu'il peut toujours compter sur son oncle Patmol pour tirer son cul de Serpentard des problèmes ? »

« Harry ne m'a pas contacté. » Répliqua Sirius, sa voix débordante de colère et sa main plus proche de sa baguette que jamais. « C'est en fait les gobelins, qui m'ont dit que Harry n'était même pas au courant de son reniement et demandait, comme un enfant innocent, à prendre _mon_ nom comme nom de famille. N'a-tu pas de cœur pour ne même pas informer Harry du moment le plus honteux de sa vie ? »

« Non. » Répondit simplement James, avant de se lever de sa chaise et de faire face à son ami une nouvelle fois, en ajoutant. « Et s'il veut prendre ton nom, qu'il le fasse : se cacher dans le noir et faire confiance à Servillus plus qu'à moi, penser qu'il est meilleur que Jason plutôt que d'agir comme un vrai frère le ferait. Tu sais à qui il me fait penser, Patmol ? Regulus ! »

SMACK !

Le coup de point partit si vite que James ne s'y attendit même pas, alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre, Sirius baissa sa main, ses yeux brillant et, derrière lui, les flammes bougèrent alors que la magie de Sirius menaçait de sortir pour tout détruire. « Comment ose-tu penser ça de ton propre fils, James ? Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais dire ton ex-fils, mais on s'en moque, parce que demain, Harry Black ira à Poudlard, et à partir de maintenant, je ne te considère plus comme mon ami, tu n'es plus un Maraudeur. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé cette nuit d'Halloween pour changer le James que je connaissais en cette... _chose_ , mais maintenant, Cornedrue, mon ami, est _mort_ pour moi ! »

« Alors je suppose que vous devriez partir, Lord Black ! » Cracha James, pointant la porte. « Retournez vers votre famille de Mangemorts et votre mode de vie dégoûtant de Serpentard. Peut-être que votre mère défunte vous acceptera enfin comme un Black. Concernant notre amitié, je suis heureux de ne plus être un Maraudeur puisque je n'aurais plus à prétendre d'être proche de personne comme vous, qui profitez de la célébrité de Jason et sabordez mes plans au Ministère. Et restez assuré, Sirius Black, si ce bâtard qui n'est pas mieux qu'un cracmol que vous êtes tellement prompt à appeler votre fils croise à nouveau mon chemin, la seule place où il me verra sera à travers les barreaux de la prison d'Azkaban. Maintenant, je vous le demande, Lord Black : partez ! »

Sirius se dirigea vers sa sortie mais avant de partir, il se tourna et cria : « Et vous pouvez dire à votre enfoiré de _fils_ que je ne suis plus son parrain : au revoir, James Potter ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Harry était sur le point de partir pour la gare de King's Cross et de commencer son voyage jusqu'à Poudlard, il fut surprit en ouvrant la porte de l'orphelinat en trouvant, à la place d'un taxi ou d'un assistant magique, le visage fatigué d'un des seuls adultes en qui il avait confiance, Sirius Black, debout à l'extérieur.

« Sirius ? » Demanda Harry, prétendant de se sentir honteux et inquiet sur ce qu'il avait fait. « Je sais que j'aurais du demander, mais... »

« Ça va, Harry. » Assura Sirius avant de surprendre le jeune garçon en le prenant dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse, Harry s'autorisant à ressentir le choc et le confort que lui offrait sa figure paternelle honorifique. Reculant après quelques instants, Sirius lui demanda alors : « Serais-tu d'accord si je te donnais vraiment mon nom, chiot ? Faire de toi un Black non seulement de nom, mais aussi par le sang ? »

« Tu veux dire à cause de James ? » S'enquit Harry, gagnant un hochement de tête de la part de Sirius en continuant. « J'en serais honoré : tu était plus un père pour moi qu'il ne l'a jamais été, je serais heureux et fier d'être le fils de quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas comme un fardeau ou un poids. »

« Alors, » Remarqua Sirius, prenant le bras de Harry et, récupérant la cage contenant une magnifique chouette blanche, ajouta : « On ferait mieux de commencer par le plus simple, Harry : veux-tu garder ton prénom ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Répondit Harry, sa voix toujours choquée, avant de reprendre : « Mais... est-ce que ça t'irait si je continuais de t'appeler Sirius pour l'instant ? Juste... jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à l'idée d'avoir... un _père_ à nouveau ? »

« Si ça te rend plus à l'aise, gamin. » Sourit Sirius, transplanant avec Harry dans la gare de King's Cross, les yeux du jeune sorcier s'écarquillant en constatant qu'il les avait mené directement dans la plateforme 9 ¾. Sirius lâcha le bras d'Harry en reprenant : « De plus, en tant que Père, je veux que tu sache que tu peux me dire n'importe quoi, Harry, et, si tu ne veux pas que d'autres le sachent également, je ne dirais rien. Je n'ai que faire si mon fils est un Serpentard ou un parfait enfant de sang pur sombre et hautain qui pense être un leader et que les autres doivent le suivre : d'accord, ça te ferait ressembler au petit abruti lubrique que j'avais le malheur d'appeler mon filleul, mais je serais toujours fier de toi, ok ? »

« D'accord. » Accepta Harry, une part de lui tentant déjà de trouver un moyen de dire à son nouveau père la vérité à propos de ce qu'il était devenu, cela serait-il révélé par la potion d'Adoption Sanguine ? »

Sirius serait-il changé par ce pouvoir comme Harry l'avait été.

Seul le temps le dirait, il supposa. Alors, avec de l'aide de la part de Sirius, Harry entra dans le train où il trouva un compartiment vide assez rapidement, il s'assit sur la banquette en demandant : « Est-ce que c'est bon si je reviens... à la maison pour Noël, Sirius ? »

« J'espérais que tu viendrais, Harry, » Répondit l'animagus, assez triste face à l'hésitation d'Harry à utiliser son prénom, pourtant après presque quatre ans d'isolation et de solitude, c'était à prévoir qu'il développe des problèmes de confiance. « De plus, si tu te fais des amis, spécialement si certains sont liés à ma famille, laisses-moi savoir et sois sûr de les inviter aussi, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, » Acquiesça Harry, avant que Sirius ne le quitte, le Premier Cavalier s'installant confortablement dans son siège en laissant sa tête reposer contre la fenêtre, ses yeux observant tout et attendant un signe, un déclencheur de son sceau qui lui annoncerait que les autres arrivaient. Là enfin il pourrait mettre un nom sur leur visage et, il l'espérait, commencer à assembler ses forces non seulement avec les autres Cavaliers, mais aussi, comme son Père l'avait dit, avec d'autres étudiants de l'école en qui il placerait sa confiance.

Juste au moment ou Harry commençait à se relaxer mentalement et physiquement, il se redressa soudainement quand son sceau commença à le picoter, mais ce n'était pas juste une sensation : en fait, il avait l'impression que le sceau était littéralement en train de vibrer contre sa colonne vertébrale, faisant battre son cœur plus vite et ses yeux se plissèrent quand il se concentra... pour une bonne raison. Parce que même si le picotement était un moyen de l'alerter de la présence des autres, c'était aussi _extrêmement_ énervant et Harry essayait _très_ fort de ne pas aggraver les vibration de son corps en se concentrant pour se calmer : le picotement/vibration continuerait jusqu'à ce que les Quatre seraient ensemble et leurs pouvoirs seraient révélés aux autres.

Ramenant ses mains en points serrés, Harry s'assit et attendit...

* * *

Quand Neville Londubat entra dans le train, son cœur sembla s'arrêter un court instant avant de reprendre, comme s'il avait subi une attaque cardiaque, mais Neville connaissait la vraie raison de ce phénomène : son sceau venait de détecter la présence des trois autres Cavaliers, chacun d'entre eux clairement près de lui, sur la plateforme ou dans le train.

« Neville ? » Demanda Alice, sa mère. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Juste... un choc, j'ai prit un coup de jus. » Expliqua Neville, le mensonge sortant aisément de sa bouche, même s'il restait surprit du fait qu'il ait trouvé les autres si rapidement et facilement. « Ce n'est rien, tu diras bonjour à Grand-mère pour moi, d'accord ? »

« Assures-toi de finir dans la même maison que Jason, » Conseilla Frank, son père. « Potter attends le jour ou nous pourrons invoquer à nouveau notre vœu de protection envers sa famille. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Père, » Répliqua Neville, trainant sa valise à sa suite, « Je ferais tout mon possible...»

 **« Pour m'assurer que je ne finirais** _ **pas**_ **dans la même maison que Jason Abruti Potter. »** Finit-il dans sa tête, avant de continuer à avancer dans le train, les visages et espoirs de ses parents déjà presque oubliés. Neville savait qu'en allant à l'encontre des directives de ses parents, il risquait d'être renié, ou pire, il risquait une guerre sanglante avec la Maison Potter. Mais il n'en avais que faire ; Neville avait comprit depuis longtemps que le Premier Cavalier possédait une haine féroce et désirait la mort et les âmes de ses ennemis pour alimenter son propre pouvoir.

Oui, il avait compris il y a longtemps que le Premier Cavalier... était l'ex-frère de Jason – il l'avait apprit de son Père – Harry.

 **« Je n'ai jamais dit** _ **lequel**_ **des Potter je suivrais. »** Pensa-t-il, avant que les coups contre son corps ne reprennent de plus belle et, en relevant la tête, Neville faillit rire en voyant que non seulement il était debout devant le compartiment du Premier Cavalier, mais qu'en plus, en face de lui, l'une la main posée sur son estomac, l'autre souriante, se tenaient les deux autres Cavaliers.

Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés...

* * *

TOC, TOC !

 **« Et moi qui pensais que seul le postier frappait plusieurs fois à la porte. »** Soupira mentalement Harry, avant de lever la tête et, alors que les vibrations sur sa colonne vertébrale s'intensifiaient, lâcha un surpris : « Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer en voyant Neville Londubat, le fils d'une Famille alliée avec les Potter depuis sept générations, debout devant lui avec deux filles qu'il ne reconnut pas. La première était une petite blonde aux yeux bleus enchanteurs mais froids, déjà habillée de sa robe de Poudlard, les yeux fixés sur Harry en souriant.

L'autre fille, par contre, Harry ne la trouvait pas seulement difficile à reconnaître, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait vers elle, ses yeux fixés dans les siens, d'une couleur proche du noisette, il nota aussi que la fille et l'héritier Londubat tenaient chacun une partie de leur corps. Dans le cas de la fille, dont les cheveux bruns étaient aussi sauvages que ceux d'Harry, elle avait la main sur l'estomac, alors que Neville semblait poser la main sur son cœur comme s'il était sur le point de s'agenouiller devant un souverain.

Sachant très bien ce qu'ils ressentaient, Harry pointa du menton les banquettes en murmurant. « Venez vous assoir, je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Neville et la jeune fille blonde s'assirent à l'opposé d'Harry alors que la brune se plaça près de lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas Harry comme si elle essayait de le reconnaître ; après avoir regardé les trois enfants un moment, Harry leva la main et la pointa vers la porte du compartiment, un click sonore prouvant que celle-ci était verrouillée. Rabaissant sa main, Harry s'expliqua : « Alors, je sais qui vous êtes autant que vous savez qui je suis, mais ce sont nos _vraies_ identités : tout d'abord, j'ai besoin de noms. Je te connais déjà, Neville Londubat et j'avoue être surpris de te voir ici, quand à nos deux compagnes, pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »

« Hermione Granger. » Répondit la brune, ses yeux s'écarquillant en notant enfin l'émeraude de ses yeux, si ce qu'elle avait lu à propos du monde magique, il n'existait qu'un seul enfant avec des yeux de cette couleur.

« Luna Lovegood. » Ajouta la blonde, son sourire ne laissant jamais son visage avant de continuer : « Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ton nouveau titre, Harry Black ; tu trouvera un nom qui ira parfaitement avec l'esprit que tu possède en toi. »

« Merci, Luna. » Rit Harry, avant d'ajouter pour Hermione. « Et oui, comme elle l'a dit, je suis Harry Black, autrefois nommé Harry James Potter, l'ex-fils de la Maison Potter. Pas une grande perte, vraiment : je suis heureux de tous vous rencontrer. »

Il tendit sa main vers eux, celle de Neville la rejoignant, et une seconde plus tard, les deux filles posèrent leur main sur celles des garçons, chacun d'entre eux semblant briller d'une aura de différente couleur : Neville en vert émeraude, Luna en bleu nuit, Hermione en rouge sang et Harry en noir de jais, les mêmes quatre couleurs qui se trouvaient sur leurs sceaux.

Alors que l'aura s'intensifiait, Harry sentit une puissante énergie frapper son crucifix, avant qu'un faisceau de lumière noire sorte de sa poitrine, allant jusqu'au centre où leurs mains étaient liées. Quand l'énergie arriva sur leurs mains, elle fut rejointe par trois faisceaux vert émeraude, bleu nuit et rouge sang qui semblèrent se mélanger parfaitement ensemble, formant l'image du même crucifix gravé au centre des quatre sceaux.

Avant que les Cavaliers puisse poser une question sur cet étrange phénomène, les lumières semblèrent réabsorbées par leur corps respectif, et les quatre s'avachirent sur leur siège, leurs yeux clos comme s'ils étaient endormis.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient chacun à leur place physiquement, leurs esprits se retrouvèrent au même endroit, chacun des Cavaliers partageant la même émotion alors qu'ils étaient emmenés dans un état d'inconscience.

Un sentiment d'unité, de fraternité et un sentiment de commencement.

Le destin venait de se mettre en marche...

* * *

Harry grogna de douleur alors qu'il reprenait conscience lentement, même s'il grogna une deuxième fois en voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le train ; à la place, ils étaient dans la salle étrange où Harry avait acquis sa faux, les murs mouvant semblaient ondulés et vibrer constamment alors que les Cavaliers se remettaient debout.

« Où sommes nous ? » Demanda Hermione. Harry secoua la tête en réponse avant de la regarder.

« Je pense que nous sommes en Enfer. » Répondit-il, sa voix calme quand il expliqua : « J'ai déjà été emmené ici, quand je suis devenu mon nouveau moi : le Premier Cavalier, Mort. »

« Et je suis le Deuxième Cavalier, Pestilence. » Continua Neville, Harry comprenant le rôle qu'allait jouer son nouveau partenaire.

« Savais-tu que certains ne le considèrent pas comme un des Quatre ? » Demanda Hermione. Harry ricana en sentant qu'elle était comme lui, une jeune fille avide de connaissances qui n'avait pas besoin d'avoir raison tout le temps, mais qui savait quand elle avait raison.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Neville, regardant Harry, qui haussa les épaules.

« Oui, » Expliqua Hermione. « J'ai fait pas mal de recherches et dans la majorité des cas, les Quatre sont Conquête, Guerre, Famine et Mort. Pestilence est une variation de Conquête. »

« Mais ça ne change pas ce qui nous est arrivé. » Raisonna Harry, avant de se tourner vers les filles. « Alors, qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

« Le Troisième Cavalier, Famine. » Leur apprit Luna.

« Le Quatrième Cavalier, Guerre. » Finit Hermione, Harry hocha la tête, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose de spécial : comme une connexion qui lui disait qu'Hermione et lui étaient déterminés à devenir des Cavaliers. Dans un sens, il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait une expérience et un passé similaire au sien : avec des gens essayant de l'utiliser et d'abuser d'elle, et à qui elle voulait rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Pas étonnent qu'elle soit devenue le Cavalier de la Guerre.

« Alors, pourquoi sommes nous ici ? » Demanda Neville, avant qu'un puissant bruit, comme un martèlement résonne autour d'eux, Harry se tourna vers les ténèbres de là où provenaient le bruit.

« Quelque chose approche. » Remarqua-t-il, levant la main et, concentrant sa magie, il invoqua sa faux, son énergie sombre et mortelle rayonnant autour d'eux. Au même moment, Luna révéla ce qui ressemblait à une baguette très puissante, alors que Neville et Hermione semblèrent tous deux embarrassés ; prenant un risque considéré, Harry demanda : « Laissez-moi deviner : vous n'avez pas encore apprit comment invoquer vos objets ? »

« Je ne sais même pas ce que le mien est capable de faire. » Marmonna Hermione, Harry s'avança pour se placer près Hermione, sa faux à présent serrée fermement dans sa main pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors restes avec moi. » Lui dit-il, se positionnant, protecteur, en face d'elle. « Quoi que soit cette chose qui arrive, nous devons rester ensemble : c'est uniquement comme ça que nous pourrons compléter le lien qui nous unit. »

 _« Des mots forts... Seigneur Mort... »_

La voix était puissante et profonde et, alors qu'Harry regardait dans les ténèbres, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il entendit des martèlements différents se chevaucher, leurs sons devenant plus clairs à mesure qu'ils se révélaient, pour ressembler plus aux sabots d'un cheval.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Harry, relevant la lame de sa faux. « Montre toi ! »

 _« Si tu le désires... »_ Répliqua la même voix puissante et, en réponse à la commande d'Harry, il y eut un fracas bruyant, qui causa un tremblement au sol sous leurs pieds, les dalles de pierres s'effondrèrent mais pourtant les quatre sorciers ne bougèrent pas. À la place, ils furent emportés par quatre mystérieuses silhouettes, chacune d'entre elles portant des rênes qui s'enroulèrent autour des mains des Cavaliers.

Malgré sa peur – puisqu'il avait quand même été effrayé quand le sol s'était dérobé sous leurs pieds – les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent comiquement en voyant devant lui un cheval noir magnifique mais à l'air extrêmement dangereux qui avait aussi des nuances de gris argent le long de sa tête, de ses jambes et sur ses sabots, comme si les ajouts argentées constituaient une armure. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur qu'une lune de sang et, quand Harry le regarda dans les yeux, le cheval courba la tête devant lui.

Se tournant vers les autres, Harry vit qu'ils chevauchaient des chevaux, chacun avec des nuances de rouge, noir ou blanc sur leur _armure_ ; dans le cas de Luna, puisque c'était elle qui montait le cheval à l'armure noire, son destrier était d'un blanc pur, même si avec ses ajouts noirs, il ressemblait plus à un fantôme dans la nuit.

Alors qu'Harry fixait les chevaux, il nota quelque chose d'autre en regardant la monture d'Hermione : leurs yeux n'avaient pas la couleur de la lumière lunaire, leurs yeux étaient littéralement faits de ce qui semblait être des flammes blanches – ou noirs dans le cas de celle de Luna – qui sortaient aussi de leurs nasaux quand ils soufflaient, et quand ils retournèrent sur la terre ferme, Harry vit sur la piste des marques de brûlures à l'endroit où les sabots avaient frappé le sol, la zone autour d'eux s'assombrissant comme si une peste la gagnait.

« Ok, je suis impressionné. » Murmura Harry, regardant les flammes qui émergeaient de sa propre monture. « Mais... qui... ou qu'es-ce que tu es ? »

 _« Nous sommes les Quatre, »_ Expliqua la voix dans l'esprit d'Harry, le Premier Cavalier réalisant enfin que la voix venait de son propre étalon. _« Les destriers et serviteurs des Cavaliers ainsi que leurs pouvoirs ; maintenant que vous êtes réunis, vous êtes en mesure de libérer votre rage et votre pouvoir dans le royaume des mortels. Quand à qui nous sommes, Maître Mort, je suis Ragnarok ; Maîtresse Guerre monde Damien ; Maîtresse Famine monte Delilah et Maître Conquête monte Alucard : nous sommes vôtres, suivrons vos commandements et traverserons les portes de cette dimension infernale vers le domaine des mortels selon vos appels. »_

 **« Alors c'est lui Ragnarok ? »** Pensa Harry, avant d'entendre un toussotement de la part de Neville ; comprenant sa signification, il expliqua : « Neville n'est pas Conquête, par contre, Ragnarok ; son sceau l'a identifié comme le Cavalier de la Pestilence, mais si on en croit les recherches d'Hermione, cela dépends de vos croyances en notre pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _« C'est vrai, Mort, »_ Consentit Ragnarok, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Alucard, le cheval noir décoré de l'armure blanche avec des flammes blanches sortant de ses yeux et nasaux, le rendant aussi intimidant que son nom le suggérait. _« Dès le début, le Cavalier de la Pestilence devint plus puissant et gagna le titre de Conquête, pourtant, bien plus tard, son pouvoir régressa jusqu'à la maladie, laissant celui que l'on connaissait comme le Cavalier Blanc avec un but de punition et de décisions. Vous avez noté l'arc sur son flanc ? »_

Harry regarda, comme Neville : il y avait vraiment un arc attaché au flanc d'Alucard, un arc blanc qui semblait fait des os d'une créature, et, quand Neville le prit en main, il haleta quand un tremblement laissa apparaître au dessus de son épaule des flèches noires aux têtes tachetées de différentes couleurs, certaines semblant pourtant classiques et ordinaires comme des flèches normales.

Hochant la tête en réponse à la question de Ragnarok, Harry écouta attentivement quand sa monture continua : _« Ces flèches sont insufflées par le fléau de la mort et de la maladie ; même si les ordinaires possèdent le pouvoir d'affaiblir et, dans certains cas, de laisser sa cible dans un état de mort cérébrale, c'est pour cette raison que les morts-malades sont sous la commande de Conquête. »_

« Les morts-malades ? » Demanda Hermione, gagnant un haussement d'épaules des deux garçons, avant que Luna, qui regardait curieusement Neville, remplisse les blancs.

« On les appelle les Inferi. » Expliqua-t-elle, la voix calme et presque sinistre, comme si elle était en transe. « Des corps morts ressuscités pour de sombres desseins, leur âme liée à celle de celui qui les a invoqué : c'est pourquoi Ragnarok se réfère à eux en disant les non-morts. »

 _« Famine dit vrai, Mort. »_ Ajouta une voix féminine, son ton aussi distant et sinistre que l'avait été celui de Luna ; Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait de Delilah. _« Chaque Cavalier commande une horde, mais seule Guerre a le pouvoir d'invoquer des démons, ombres et créatures de cauchemars, et pousse ceux qui pense te défier, mon Maître Mort, à payer le prix que tous les hommes doivent payer, selon ton désir. »_

« Les morts-vivants. » Ajouta Hermione, ayant déjà comprit une petite partie de tout ça quand elle avait découvert le pouvoir de son sceau et de la pierre qui s'était liée à elle. « Ça paraît... un peu effrayant. »

 _« Avec le temps, »_ Une autre voix, venant de Damien cette fois, continua à l'attention d'Hermione ; Harry savait que c'était lui vu la manière dont la tête du cheval à l'armure rouge se tourna vers la sorcière. _« Tu verra les choses différemment, Guerre ; mais Delilah disait vrai : chacun des Quatre a le pouvoir de contrôler une horde. Conquête avec ses morts-malades, Famine a les hordes de ceux qui survivront ce que les Quatre libéreront sur leur monde, et le Seigneur Mort avec ses esprits de la mort et de la pourriture. »_

« Faut-il que vous parliez en énigmes ? » Demanda Neville, entendant un reniflement amusé de Damien alors que le sorcier se tournait vers Harry. « Les esprits de la mort de de la pourriture : qui sont-ils à ton avis ? »

« Des fantômes ? » Suggéra Harry. « Les spectres, les zombies, les esprits possesseurs... qui sait ? Il est encore tôt, Neville : en parlant de ça, qu'en est-il de vous quatre ? Reviendrez-vous avec nous ou... »

 _« Nous viendrons quand nous serons nécessaires, »_ Répondit Alucard, sa voix aussi profonde et puissante que celle de Ragnarok : c'est à présent que Harry comprit pourquoi Neville était connu comme le Cavalier de la Conquête. _« Vos pouvoirs nous invoquerons quand vous aurez besoin de nous et nous bannirons quand notre tâche sera finie, mais, en attendant, c'est à vous, mes Maîtres et Maîtresses, d'en apprendre plus sur vos pouvoirs, et quand le temps sera venu, vous vous débarrasserez de la menace mortelle qui a requit le retour des Cavaliers. »_

« L'Enfer sur Terre. » Marmonna Harry, ignorant le ricanement de Ragnarok avant de demander : « Alors comment retournons-nous là-bas ? »

 _« Cette partie est simple, »_ Sembla sourire Ragnarok, avant qu'Harry et les autres Cavaliers sursautent quand une lumière aveuglante les illumina. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le Poudlard Express.

« D'accord, » Songea Harry, regardant les trois autres, chacun d'entre eux tentant de se remettre de leur expérience dans les enfers. « C'était intéressant. »

Les autres Cavaliers ne purent qu'acquiescer avec leur leader, alors que le train, ils notèrent, commençait à ralentir, le ciel remarquablement plus sombre que quand ils se rencontrèrent en premier lieu.

Ils venaient d'arriver à Poudlard...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Ni la saga Harry Potter, ni cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent, elles sont respectivement à J.K Rowling et DZ2.

 **Résumé** : Abandonné par sa famille, Harry était plus ou moins préparé à une vie de misère et de solitude, jusqu'à ce que le destin lui donne un coup de main en le transformant en Mort, le premier d'une nouvelle génération de Cavaliers. Inutile de dire que ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort ne s'attendaient à ce Harry particulier. Traduction.

 **Note** : Je ne fais que traduire cette fanfiction, je n'ai pas encore l'accord de l'auteur, si elle accepte, je continuerais à poster, si elle veut que je la retire, je le ferais. Si vous avez la moindre remarque sur l'histoire, je la transmettrais à DZ2.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

« Paroles normales »

 **« Pensées »**

{Gobelbabil}

 _« Télépathie / lien psychique »_

 _/Fourchelangue/_

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Isabella-57** : Tu verras, leur répartition sera assez mouvementée, mais il y a pas mal d'indices sur leur future maison dans les premiers chapitres. Après, pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger après relecture, mais il y en a qui m'ont sans doute échappé, j'en suis désolée. En tout cas, heureuse que ça te plaise toujours.

 **Rose-Eliade** : Merci, je suis contente que tu apprécie ces deux premiers chapitres.

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** : Je comprends très bien, cette femme m'exaspère... pour Ron, c'est son caractère dans qui me dérange : il est jaloux de la fortune d'Harry, alors que celui-ci voudrait juste avoir une famille, il le laisse tomber à la première occasion (tome 4), alors dans un sens c'est pas étonnant qu'il soit souvent représenté comme ça. La baston et les emmerdes, mais non... il n'y en aura pas du tout ! ;)

Par contre, pour les montures, si c'est pas clair, c'est peut-être parce que je les ai pas très bien décrites, j'ai eu du mal à traduire toutes les informations, même en anglais c'était pas totalement compréhensible. Je pense que le plus important à retenir, c'est : Harry → Ragnarok, Hermione → Damien, Luna → Delilah et Neville → Alucard.

 **Aya31** : Merci, je fais de mon mieux ! Et la suite, c'est maintenant.

 **Nathydemon** : J'avoue, les chevaux sont vraiment cool, un bébé mélange d'Alucard et Ragnarok... Alurok ? Ragnacard ?

 **Yukii27 (Guest)** : T'as vu, j'ai retenu ^^ je comprend totalement, moi-même j'attends des suites de fics géniales qui mettent des plombes à arriver, alors pour ne pas trop faire attendre mes lecteurs, j'écris ou traduis toujours quelques chapitres d'avances. J'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur, je lui ai demandé pour le tatouage, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Dès que j'en ai une, je te le dirais.

 **AngelMiki** : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai qu'elle est intéressante, elle m'a plu dès le début, et moi aussi j'espère pouvoir continuer. Pour les phrases trop longues, en général je préfère rester sur le format de base et pas trop me détourner du travail original, mais je peux essayer de rendre tout ça plus compréhensible. Si ça marche pas, dis-le moi, je suis ouverte aux critiques. C'est vrai que le Dark-Harry abandonné c'est assez classique, ainsi que le bashing Dumby/Weasley, mais faut croire que c'est une formule qui marche ^^ je suis de ton avis sur Ginny, moi aussi je l'aime bien en fait, c'est un de mes persos préférés, mais faut avouer qu'elle est une très bonne méchante (mais en général dans mes fics, je la préfère du bon côté). Neville et Luna aussi sont dans mon top 10, alors une fic ou ils sont mis en avant me plait, c'est aussi en partie pour ça que j'ai décidé de la traduire. En tout cas, bonne lecture.

 **Cole Stewart** : Merci, je fais mon possible pour satisfaire.

* * *

 _Précédemment_

 _Reculant après quelques instants, Sirius lui demanda alors : « Serais-tu d'accord si je te donnais vraiment mon nom, chiot ? Faire de toi un Black non seulement de nom, mais aussi par le sang ? »_

 _« Tu veux dire à cause de James ? » S'enquit Harry, gagnant un hochement de tête de la part de Sirius en continuant. « J'en serais honoré : tu était plus un père pour moi qu'il ne l'a jamais été, je serais heureux et fier d'être le fils de quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas comme un fardeau ou un poids. »_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une Réunion Pas Vraiment Joyeuse

En descendant du Poudlard Express, Harry resserra sa robe sorcière autour de lui alors que le vent rendait l'air de cette soirée encore plus froide, observant les autres étudiants d'un œil suspicieux, alors que derrière lui, Hermione, Neville et Luna suivaient leur leader. Une voix bruyante appela les premières années, et grâce aux souvenirs de son enfance chez ces stupides sorciers qu'il nommait famille, Harry savait que la voix appartenait au gardien des clefs de Poudlard, le demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid.

Restant près les uns des autres, les Cavaliers suivirent les autres premières années et le demi-géant le long d'une route sinueuse, ils tournèrent à un virage serré et les étudiants eurent leur premier aperçu de l'école où ils vivraient et grandiraient pour les sept prochaines années, avant de s'arrêter devant le lac noir. Près d'eux se trouvaient plusieurs petits bateaux et, alors que les Cavaliers s'installaient dans leur barque, Harry se tendit soudainement quand il vit du coin de l'œil ce qui devait être une tête blonde décolorée accompagnée d'une tête rousse.

En s'asseyant dans le bateau, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et, non, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il grimaça comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose d'amer en voyant le garçon aux cheveux blonds décolorés et aux yeux bleus qui conduisait un garçon aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux roux dans leur propre barque, le blonds ne remarquant même pas qu'on l'observait. De toute façon, Harry le savait, il était tellement habitué à être le centre de l'attention, mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'Harry fixait la petite forme de son ancien frère, Jason Godric Potter, le soit-disant Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

« Assieds-toi, Harry, » Murmura Hermione, Harry obéit en s'installant aussi confortablement que possible, une étrange magie tirant les bateaux sur les flots. Alors que les eaux du Lac Noir commençaient à recouvrir les bruits ambiants, Hermione se tourna vers lui : « C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Répliqua Harry, serrant les dents en voyant les bateaux avancer vers Poudlard, avant de regarder ses camarades en ajoutant : « Promettez-moi quelque chose, d'accord ? »

« Te promettre quoi ? » S'enquit Neville, une part de lui énervée par la sensation presque glaciale qui l'étreignait depuis le changement d'émotions de son leader.

« Aucun de vous n'ira à Gryffondor. » Leur dit Harry, ses mains se serrant inconfortablement comme s'il essayait de prendre la vie et la lumière d'un objet qu'il aurait entre les mains. « Je n'ai que faire d'où vous irez, juste, s'il vous plait, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, ne rejoignez-pas cette pimbêche qui se croit tout permis dans l'antre des Lions. »

« On fera de notre mieux, » Raisonna Hermione, même si elle se sentit un peu effrayée en voyant les yeux verts d'Harry se poser sur elle. « Nous ne savons pas comment nous serons répartit : c'était dans le guide qu'on m'a donné quand on m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière. La Répartition ne garantit pas le résultat que tu veux ou dont tu as besoin : c'est par rapport à la magie que Poudlard voit en toi. »

« Hermione, » Soupira Harry, essayant de ne pas se mettre en colère à son insinuation qu'il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait le monde magique. « Parce que tu as été élevée par des Moldus, je pardonnerais ton ignorance pour une fois. Cependant, comme Neville, Luna et moi le savons très bien, ce n'est pas la magie vue en nous qui compte : en fait, le Choixpeau Magique regarde dans ton esprit et, si tu as assez de détermination mentale, tu peux le convaincre de te placer _exactement_ où tu veux aller. »

« Ce qui, dans le cas du Cavalier blanc, est l'antre des serpents et des âmes empoisonnées. » Ajouta Luna, sa voix adoptant un ton rêveur alors qu'Harry hochait la tête, son visage figé avec un sourire froid.

« Exactement, Luna. » Remarqua Harry, sa voix emplie de détermination. « Et, comme je l'ai dit, je me fiche d'où vous atterrirez, mais, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sombre et désolant dans ce monde, _ne soyez pas_ répartis à Gryffondor, je réserve des choses excitantes à ce bâtard. »

« Et si nous n'avons pas le choix ? » Demanda Neville, mais là encore, ce fut Luna qui répondit alors que les barques arrivèrent de l'autre côté du lac.

« Les Quatre seront ensemble, et pas seulement mentalement. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne m'inquiéterais pas si j'étais vous, puisque là où va l'un d'entre nous, les autres suivent : c'est ce qui nous permet d'avancer ensemble malgré le feu et les flammes de ceux qui veulent défier la Mort. »

« Je vais prétendre avoir comprit ce que tu vient de dire. » Rit Neville, les autres ricanant en accord, même s'ils avaient tous une idée de ce que ses mots voulaient dire.

Harry espérait juste qu'elle avait raison...

* * *

Quand les bateaux s'arrêtèrent enfin, Harry descendit en premier de la barque, les autres Cavaliers le suivant rapidement alors qu'Hagrid frappait trois fois aux portes, et Harry crut pendant un instant qu'il allait être malade en sentant la puissante vague de magie qui traversa les premières années, une vague venant de Poudlard elle-même, sans doute pour reconnaître ceux qui allaient faire partie de sa communauté.

Il ne fut pas le seul à sentir l'énergie, car derrière lui, Hermione, Neville et Luna tremblèrent tous d'un mélange de dédain et d'émerveillement à ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir, avant qu'en réponse aux coups d'Hagrid, les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'une femme sévère, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant Minerva McGonagall, ne réponde en prenant la relève d'Hagrid. Les guidant à l'intérieur, Minerva leur dicta ce qui pouvait être décrit comme un discours inspirant, bien écrit et répété plusieurs fois sur les Maisons et leur temps à Poudlard avant de laisser les étudiants seuls quelques temps.

« Raison numéro deux de ne pas finir à Gryffondor. » Ajouta Harry, une fois que McGonagall fut partie. « La soit-disant noble marraine de Jason Potter et vieille amie de famille de James 'Je-Suis-Une-Merde-D'Hippogriffe' Potter. Si quoi que ce soit dérange l'Abruti Doré de Gryffondor en lui causant de la peine, comme le fait qu'il devra en fait utiliser son cerveau en classes, elle ira appeler James plus vite que vous ne pourrez dire Quidditch. »

« T'as un problème avec mon père, toi ? » Demanda une voix odieuse, faisant serrer les points d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione, Neville et Luna virent Jason Potter debout derrière son ancien frère, les différences entre les deux aussi claires que du cristal. Harry faisait au moins une tête de plus que Jason et, partiellement grâce à sa qualité de Cavalier, il était aussi élancé et agile que Jason pouvait être décrit comme un bébé babouin, avec ses joues et son corps rond, ses robes semblant venir droit du magasin alors que sur son épaule était perché un chaton blanc avec une tache en forme de lune sur son front. De la même manière, Jason avait la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, ses yeux bleus, comme de la turquoise, regardant maintenant le dos d'Harry en crachant : « Eh : je te parle ! »

« Et je ne t'écoute pas, » Ricana Harry, tournant les talons, ses yeux verts brillant alors qu'il fit un sourire en coin à l'air choqué sur le visage de Jason. « Salut Jasie : je t'ai manqué ? »

Il y eut quelques rires face au surnom donné au célèbre sorcier, plusieurs premières années notant les similitudes entre leur visage. En même temps, Jason semblait horrifié et embarrassé à la vie de son ancien grand frère – de quelques heures – qui semblait aussi sain qu'un cheval et qui l'appelait toujours par ce surnom ridicule qu'il donnait à Jason enfant. Rassemblant toute la fierté qu'il pouvait, Jason rétorqua : « Eh bien, le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'est pas mon ancien frère aîné... notez bien le mot _ancien_ , comment vas-tu, Harry Sans Nom ? »

« En fait, » Rit Harry, pas le moins du monde affecté par l'appellation. « C'est Harry Black, même si j'ai dans l'idée de changer mon prénom également ; oh et Sirius te passe le bonjour et espère que tu détruira le nouveau Nimbus de Papounet durant ton premier match de Quidditch. Non pas que tu sache comment voler ; tu sais à peine comment mourir, pas vrai, Jasie ? »

La réaction fut exactement celle à laquelle s'attendait Harry : Jason tira sa baguette et lança ce qui semblait être un Flipendo, même si le sort n'arriva même pas à un mètre de Harry avant d'être absorbée par un bouclier qui, quand Harry vérifia, avait été lancé par Neville, le Cavalier de la Pestilence rangea sa baguette dans sa robe quand Harry ajouta : « Tel père, tel fils : une réaction de lâche qui ne sait même pas ignorer une petite raillerie ; je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que ça va être drôle. »

« Alors que le meilleur gagne, Serpent ! » Cracha Jason, Harry riant froidement en regardant autour de lui, un petit rassemblement qui venait de voir leur échange regardant avec attention ce que savait faire l'aîné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasie, » Continua de rire Harry, diminuant le volume de sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure : « Gagner c'est dans mes plans. »

C'est à ce moment que le professeur McGonagall revint, ses yeux notant la proximité entre les deux anciens jumeaux, avant qu'Harry n'hoche la tête sèchement vers Jason et retourne vers ses amis, Jason restant près du rouquin qu'Harry avait remarqué de l'autre côté du lac. Emmenant les élèves dans la Grande Salle, elle ne vit pas l'air victorieux que l'ancien Héritier Potter partagea avec son cercle d'amis.

Il semblerait que la guerre commence avant même leur entrée à Poudlard : et Harry n'était absolument pas du genre à perdre...

* * *

Après une chanson assez spéciale, merci au Choixpeau Magique, le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les élèves, mais, après seulement deux nom de sa liste, elle déglutit et cria : « Harry Black. »

Avec un soupire, en réalisant qu'il aurait du s'attendre à ça, Harry approcha le chapeau, lançant un clin d'œil à son parrain, qui semblait anticiper vivement ce qui, Harry le _savait_ , allait arriver, avant de s'assoir et de laisser le chapeau recouvrir ses yeux.

 **« Eh bien, eh bien, »** La voix du chapeau résonna dans son esprit. **« Harry Black, Le Cavalier de la Mort, est arrivé à Poudlard : quel développement intéressant ; mais à quelle maison appartiens-tu ? »**

 **« Comme si tu avais besoin de demander, »** Pensa Harry, sa voix déterminée. **« Là où je pourrais causer le plus de douleur et d'humiliation en battant mon ancien frère physiquement, mentalement, en magie et dans les études : Serpentard évidemment. »**

 **« Évidemment, »** Rit le chapeau. **« Je n'avais pas besoin de demander : tout est dans ta tête, Seigneur Mort ; la sournoiserie et la sagesse d'un leader combiné à la rapidité et à la précision d'un serpent. Oui, je pense qu'il n'y a d'autres choix que l'antre des serpents pour toi : et tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter, mon jeune Cavalier, la même chose pourra être dite pour ton frère, ta sœur et ton élue... »** , « SERPENTARD ! » Cria-t-il à voix haute.

Un applaudissement léger suivit la répartition d'Harry et, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de Serpentard, son visage était triomphant, et il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit le chapeau quelques instants auparavant : son élue, le même mot que lui avait dit la voix quand il avait acquit la Faux. Ce qui voulait dire, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le comprendre, que son élue était une des Cavalières. Mais de quelle manière devait-il interpréter le terme élue, et plus important encore, que se passerait-il s'il l'interprétait mal ?

Retournant son attention sur la Répartition, Harry rit presque en entendant les noms d'Hermione, Neville et Luna être appelés, le chapeau n'ayant besoin que de quelques secondes sur la tête de chacun d'entre eux avant de déclarer : « SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD ! » à la suite.

Les Quatre Cavaliers maintenant réunis, Harry retourna vers son ancien frère qui fut répartit, comme il s'y attendit, dans la maison Gryffondor, le quatuor effrayant soupirant de soulagement de ne pas se retrouver avec un idiot sans cerveau comme Jason Potter.

Secrètement, Harry avait été inquiet à l'idée que son ex-frère à l'esprit retardé soit répartit à Serpentard...

* * *

Après un festin assez chaleureux mais fatiguant, les premières années de Serpentard furent conduits dans les donjons par Marcus Flint et Cassie Moon, les préfets de sixième année, Harry et ses amis ignorant tous les autres étudiants en restant tous les quatre ensemble. Arrivant devant une partie du mur recouverte de briques noires, Marcus se tourna vers les nouveaux avant d'expliquer : « Le mot de passe de notre salle commune change tous les premiers du mois pour des raisons évidente de sécurité ; si quiconque est découvert en train de briser les règles de Serpentard, ils auront affaire au Professeur Severus Snape, notre Directeur de Maison : vous êtes prévenus. »

Sur ces mots, il se tourna face au mur de briques avant d'annoncer : « Serpenterra ! »

Le mur sembla bouger et s'imbriquer comme un Rubik's Cube, les premières années relevant simplement un sourcil ou murmurant à propos de la magie présente dans leurs dortoirs alors qu'ils pénétraient la Salle Commune de Serpentard. De nombreuses chaises en plumes d'oie et des sofas étaient placés autour de la cheminée, avec trois tables qui pouvaient être utilisées pour étudier, deux passages séparés conduisant aux dortoirs, alors que tout dans la Salle Commune était décoré du vert et argent de Serpentard. Le sourcil gauche d'Harry se releva en une curiosité amusée, en voyant, au dessus de la cheminée, le portrait d'un sorcier aux traits durs habillé de robes émeraude et argent avec un cobra royal entouré autour de son cou comme une écharpe : il n'avait pas besoin de demander puisqu'il savait que c'était l'homme dont il serait bientôt le descendant : Salazar Serpentard.

« Bonne soirée, Serpentards, » La voix monotone de Severus Snape attira l'attention d'Harry, qui regarda vers l'endroit d'où venait son parrain, une porte menant sans doute à son bureau. Severus n'était pas connu pour faire les choses simplement. Il entra dans la salle, sa longue cape flottant comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris – Harry prit mentalement note de lui demander plus tard comment il faisait ça – et le Maître des Potions jeta un œil à son filleul et ses amis avant de se placer debout en face de l'assemblée d'étudiants. « Comme Mr Flint a du vous dire les règles de base à suivre dans cette salle commune, je n'ajouterais que les règles essentielles : tout d'abord, chaque chambre est divisée par le nombre d'étudiants ; les noms de ces étudiants sont inscrits sur la porte de votre dortoir et sont _inchangables_. Une fois que vous y êtes, vous y êtes : aucunes _exceptions_ ! »

 **« Il a toujours eu un don pour gagner l'attention de son auditoire, »** Pensa Harry avec un sourire doux, voyant Severus regarder Hermione avant de reprendre.

« Chaque dortoir aura une copie des règles et de la devise de notre Maison : elles ne doivent pas être ignorées et personne ne leur désobéit ; si quelqu'un est découvert en faisant une de ces deux choses, il comprendra pourquoi je protège si bien mes serpents... et aucun autre professeur ne les verra dans les heures qui suivront. Et finalement, comme vous avez pu le noter, nous avons plusieurs... différences cette année, alors comprenez bien : si quiconque, et j'insiste là-dessus, s'en prend à un de nos nouveaux serpents à cause de son sang, son histoire ou sa famille, je serais extrêmement contrarié. C'est pour cette raison que je vous rappelle la Règle Numéro 1 de notre maison : cette Maison est votre famille, la famille passe avant tout. »

Harry dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour ne pas éclater de rire à cette information : plus que n'importe qui d'autre, il était l'exemple parfait d'à quel point la famille _ne passait pas_ avant tout... ce qui lui donnait une petite idée. Se raclant la gorge, il ne trembla même pas quand Severus se tourna vers lui, menaçant. « Oui, Mr Black ? Avez-vous une question ? »

« Je voulais juste vous demander s'il m'était possible de m'adresser à mes camarades de Maison avant de devoir leur dire bonsoir, Maître Severus ? » Demanda Harry, utilisant le titre honorifique de Maître que n'importe quel apprenti devrait utiliser avec un mentor. En entendant son appellation, plusieurs étudiants hoquetèrent, mais Severus se contenta d'incliner la tête, murmurant un _bon travail_ quand Harry vint se placer à côté de lui.

Faisant face à l'auditoire vert émeraude, Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'expliquer : « Je voulais simplement prendre cette opportunité de dire tout ceci afin d'éviter tout problème plus tard : je suis Harry Black, anciennement connu comme Harry James Potter, l'enfant renié de James et Lily Potter et l'ex-frère de l'Abruti-Qui-Ne-Sait-Pas-Mourir. Je n'ai été informé de mon reniement que quand Maître Severus m'a emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse durant l'été et, à la suite de ça, ma seule figure paternelle, Lord Sirius Orion Black, m'a proposé de devenir son fils de sang autant que de nom. J'ai accepté et, quand il m'adoptera, j'aurais un nouveau nom en plus d'une nouvelle famille, alors pour éviter toute confusion, je vais être clair. Je HAIS Jason Potter et son troupeau de moutons de Gryffondor, je n'ai qu'un désir, c'est de l'embarrasser et de l'humilier jusqu'au point ou il ne sera plus qu'un cracmol quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. J'espère pouvoir compter sur mes camarades de première année pour m'aider dans ma tache ; et, juste pour vous prévenir, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood sont mes meilleurs amis, la moindre insulte à leur encontre revient à m'insulter personnellement. Je sais quelle expression utilisent les Serpentard pour parler des sorciers et sorcières comme Hermione et je ne l'aime absolument pas : si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous lui a fait du mal physiquement ou mentalement, vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter de Maître Severus, parce que je m'occuperais de vous _moi-même_ ! Merci. »

Sur ces mots, il retourna s'assoir et Severus, tentant tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible, sourit en coin en voyant Hermione remercier Harry alors que plusieurs autres étudiants semblaient mélangés entre la peur et l'admiration face au courage et à la détermination à protéger les siens du nouveau membre de la Famille Black. Se grattant la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa maison, Severus ajouta : « C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire quand je vous interdisais de discréditer vos camarades pour leurs différences : à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de cette salle commune, nous agissons en unité. Il est tard, et vous avez la journée de demain pour vous familiariser avec Poudlard. Alors, il est temps pour vous de monter dans vos dortoirs : bonne nuit à tous. »

Après cela, Severus se tourna et quitta la Salle Commune, par l'entrée principale cette fois ci, alors qu'Harry et Neville regardaient Hermione et Luna, les quatre partageant un accord silencieux. Même si les chambres étaient séparées par genre, ils prendraient quand même soin les uns des autres et resteraient unis.

Avec un hochement de tête très significatif, les Quatre Cavaliers se séparèrent pour entrer dans leurs chambre, Harry et Neville furent très intéressés en découvrant qu'ils partageaient la leur avec un certain Draco Malfoy, un cousin lointain des Black et quelqu'un qui avait été dans les « radars » des Potter pendant un long moment. Ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, le duo trouva le-dit Héritier Malfoy déjà debout face à un lit, le plus éloigné de la porte, sur celui du milieu reposait la valise d'Harry, et sur le plus près celle de Neville.

Durant un long, presque étrange, moment, personne ne piqua mot, puis avec un soupire, Malfoy commença : « C'était un discours intéressant que tu nous as fait, Black : je dois dire que je suis surpris que mon cousin supporte quelqu'un comme toi, mais bon, il démontre de certaines qualités Serpentard en ce moment. Vu ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, il est clair que tu connais tes amis, et j'admire ce fait. Par contre, si toi ou tes... amis avaient besoin de quelque chose, je veux que tu sache que tu peux compter sur mon aide, d'accord... cousin ? »

« J'y penserais. » Répliqua Harry, donnant à Draco une raison de montrer un visage choqué avant que le brun ne continue : « Je ne laisse personne me dire quoi faire, Malfoy, et je n'aime pas être utilisé pour que quelqu'un d'autre obtienne la gloire. En tant que fils de Sirius Black, je sais ce que cela signifie pour les autres membres de la Famille Black, comme les Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas un moyen pour quiconque de retourner dans les bonnes grâces de mon... de Sirius, compris ? »

« Je... je suppose. » Répondit Draco, une part de lui étonné par la froideur dans le ton de Black à la mention d'être utilisé et qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il n'était pas un Potter, c'était plus que clair, et il était aussi évident que, même si une de ses meilleures amies était une Née Moldue, Harry faisait attention à son environnement et à ce que lui et son groupe soient en sécurité. Un Serpentard pur et dur comme on en voyait rarement. « Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je voulais quelque chose de ta part... mais, vu qu'on est sur ce sujet, mes amis m'appellent Draco et, comme nous sommes quasiment de la même famille, je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on est ami, non, Black ? »

« Alors pour l'instant, Draco, tu peux m'appeler Harry... même si je préfèrerais que tu m'appelle Maître. » Offrant à Draco un regard froid de ses yeux émeraude, il vit déglutir le blond avec un air de peur... avant qu'Harry n'éclate de rire, secouant la tête avec amusement. « Je plaisante, Draco : c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

« Ouais. » Accepta Draco, sa voix tremblant légèrement en voyant Harry se diriger vers la salle de bains qui était jointe à chaque chambre ; une fois que le Serpentard aux cheveux de jais fut hors de portée de voix, Draco se tourna vers Neville. « Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il plaisantait sur ça aussi ? »

« Peut-être. » Répondit Neville, enlevant la valise de son propre lit en cachant un sourire à la tactique utilisée par son leader.

S'asseyant sur son lit, Neville regarda sa table de nuit où se trouvait la copie des règles dont Snape avait parlé ; en les lisant, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

 _1\. Votre Maison est votre Famille. La Famille reste unie._

 _2\. La Salle Commune n'appartient pas qu'à **une** personne. Elle appartient à tout le monde. Gardez-la propre._

 _3\. Les querelles avec d'autres Serpentard sont seulement autorisées dans la Salle Commune. Référez-vous à la **Première Règle**._

 _4\. Le temps d'étude est un moment de **calme** et est obligatoire. Vous recevrez un emploi du temps toutes les semaines._

 _5. **Personne** n'est autorisé à manquer les réunions de maison. Les réunions sont presque toujours programmées._

 _6\. Les Elfes de Maisons de Poudlard ne sont **pas** vos serviteurs. Garder vos chambres et la salle commune propres est votre responsabilité._

 _7\. Les inspections des chambres se passent une fois par mois. Elles ne sont **pas** prévues à l'avance. Vous êtes prévenus._

 _8\. Tous les repas sont obligatoires. Aucune sucrerie dans les chambres. Aucune sucrerie après 20h00. Ceux qui prennent une potion de nutrition doivent venir me voir ou aller auprès de Madame Pomfresh toutes les semaines._

 _9\. Couvre-feux_

 _Premières années : 21h00._

 _Deuxièmes à quatrièmes années : 22h00._

 _Cinquièmes et sixièmes années : 23h00._

 _Septièmes années : Minuit._

 _10\. Votre Maison est votre Famille. La Famille reste unie._

 _Telles sont les règles que, je l'espère, tous mes Serpentard respecteront, à la lettre. Elles ne sont pourtant pas les seules règles. Vous découvrirez durant vos sept années à l'école que je vous offrirais d'autres directives à suivre qui peuvent s'appliquer hors de Poudlard._

 _Finalement, n'oubliez jamais le Secret de Serpentard._

 _Planifiez tout comme seuls les Serdaigle savent le faire_

 _Mêlez-vous dans une foule comme le font les Poufsouffle_

 _Quand aux Gryffondor, apprenez de leurs erreurs_

 _Soyez prêt à réagir, Serpentard, rapide comme un serpent._

 _ **Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est**_

 _Professeur S. Snape_

 **« Le Serpent est silencieux, observateur et rapide. »** Pensa Neville, toujours en souriant alors qu'Harry sortait de la salle de bains propre et en pyjama, son expression las à cause des évènements et rencontres de la journée.

La vie à Serpentard pouvait prendre beaucoup de tournures... mais elle ne risquait pas d'être ennuyeuse...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Ni la saga Harry Potter, ni cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent, elles sont respectivement à J.K Rowling et DZ2.

 **Résumé** : Abandonné par sa famille, Harry était plus ou moins préparé à une vie de misère et de solitude, jusqu'à ce que le destin lui donne un coup de main en le transformant en Mort, le premier d'une nouvelle génération de Cavaliers. Inutile de dire que ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort ne s'attendaient à ce Harry particulier. Traduction.

 **Note** : Je ne fais que traduire cette fanfiction, je n'ai pas encore l'accord de l'auteur, si elle accepte, je continuerais à poster, si elle veut que je la retire, je le ferais. Si vous avez la moindre remarque sur l'histoire, je la transmettrais à DZ2.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

« Paroles normales »

 **« Pensées »**

{Gobelbabil}

 _« Télépathie / lien psychique »_

 _/Fourchelangue/_

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Yukii27** : Merci, moi aussi le clash m'a bien fait rire, très réussi, j'ai essayé de le traduire aussi fidèlement que possible. Pour la réponse, c'est pas encore, je n'ai toujours aucune réponse de l'auteur. Personnellement, je suis en train de finir le chapitre 8, mais oui, la fiction est terminée, il y a 15 chapitres en tout.

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** : C'est vrai, tu as raison, en réalité, c'est la faute de Molly, honnêtement, je trouve que Ron est un personnage très complexe, il peut autant être adorable que détestable, ça dépend de comment il est construit et de son background. Mais faut bien se mettre d'accord, il fait un super méchant quand même, non ?

J'avais pas pensé à lui comme cavalier, mais c'est pas faux, vu le comportement de sa mère il aurait très bien pu le devenir.

Pour Serpentard, je trouve que c'est logique que ce soit une maison unie, puisque les trois autres (et surtout Gryffondor) sont discriminants, insultants voir cruels avec les serpents. Qu'ils soient pour l'unité et la protection des nouveaux, c'est normal, pour moi c'est même évident. Et puis Severus en tant que mentor d'Harry, c'est la grande classe !

Tu as préféré laquelle de confrontation ? Harry/Jasie ou Harry/Draco ?

 **Lolotetine1596** : Merci, je fais de mon mieux !

 **Nathydemon** : C'est vrai que Neville est plus que satisfait d'être à Serpentard, loin de Jason. Eh bien, pour la grand-mère, faudra attendre la suite :)

 **Isabella-57** : Merci, c'est vrai que la confrontation était... particulière, très familiale ^^ et c'est pas près de changer.

 **Folkenzen** : C'est gentil, mais je n'ai aucun mérite, je ne fais que retranscrire cette histoire, mais je transmettrais son commentaire à l'auteur, je suis sûre qu'elle l'appréciera. Et merci, je fais de mon mieux pour traduire aussi fidèlement que possible, et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il y a 15 chapitres, et j'en ai déjà traduis 8, alors la suite eh bien, normalement ça devrait se faire toutes les semaines.

 **Tear'u** : Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui choisis qui est gentil et qui est méchant, je ne fais que suivre le fil de l'auteur :)

 **Aya31** : Ben de rien, c'est mon job (enfin presque) !

 **Clamaraa** : Merci c'est gentil, la suite, eh bien c'est aujourd'hui.

 **Rose-Eliade** : Merci, moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je la traduis ^^

 **Lerugamine** : Oui, je sais, l'auteur s'est débrouillée comme un chef pour cette histoire !

* * *

 _Précédemment_

 _ **« Le Serpent est silencieux, observateur et rapide. »** Pensa Neville, toujours en souriant alors qu'Harry sortait de la salle de bains propre et en pyjama, son expression las à cause des évènements et rencontres de la journée._

 _La vie à Serpentard pouvait prendre beaucoup de tournures... mais elle ne risquait pas d'^tre ennuyeuse..._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ouvrir les Portes de l'Enfer

Quand Harry se réveilla le matin de sa première journée à Poudlard, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que son frère et ses sœurs d'armes l'attendaient déjà dans la Salle Commune, les quatre quittant l'antre des serpents ensemble, se dirigeant rapidement vers la Grande Salle. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux deux Cavalières avant de leur demander : « Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? »

« Pas vraiment, » Répondit Hermione, sachant que Harry faisait référence à ce qui avait suivi son discours la nuit dernière. « Luna et moi partageons notre chambre avec une fille appelée Tracey Davis ; elle semble être une de celles qui, comme moi, montre son intelligence sans être égocentrique. Mais à part elle, nous sommes seules : Parkinson, Greengrass et Bulstrode sont dans l'autre chambres des filles de première année. »

« Tant qu'elle ne s'en prend pas à vous, je me fiche d'avec qui vous êtes. » Fit remarquer Harry, alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. « J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose pour Neville et moi : nos partageons notre chambre avec mon futur cousin Draco Malfoy, et il semble être quelqu'un qui pense que son nom lui donne le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. »

« Attends, Harry, » Intervint Neville. « Ce n'est pas très juste, il a prit ton avertissement d'hier soir très au sérieux et n'a rien dit de très important depuis. »

« C'est seulement le premier jour, Neville. » Lui rappela Harry, juste quand le quatuor atteignait la Grande Salle, chacun émerveillé par la splendeur de la pièce. Pourtant, alors qu'Harry approchait la table de Serpentard, son émerveillement fut ruiné par l'arrivée de son ex-frère quelques mètres derrière lui, flanqué du rouquin qu'Harry avait remarqué la nuit précédente. Les deux riaient joyeusement et, quand Jason croisa le regard d'Harry, le plus jeune eut un reniflement moqueur avant de murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Weasley – Harry était presque sûr que c'était son nom après l'avoir entendu durant la Répartition – et comme le toutou obéissant qu'il était, le rire de Weasley fut entendu à travers la salle.

« Ignore le, » Conseilla Hermione, prenant sa main pour le mener vers leur table. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine... pas encore en tout cas. »

« Je sais, » Grogna Harry, ses mains serrées en poings en voyant l'évident geste de dérision envoyé vers le Quatuor d'Argent, avant que d'autres rires s'ajoutent aux premiers, juste quand les autres étudiants entraient, certains confus tandis que d'autres étaient dégoûtés par les manières des enfants Potter et Weasley. Après que quelques Serpentard les ait rejoints, Harry se pencha pour murmurer à ses amis : « Mais dès que j'en ai la chance, je la prend : il n'a pas le droit de penser qu'il peut m'atteindre comme... comme certaines de tes _chères armes_ , Neville. »

« Tu n'as qu'à demander, » Chuchota celui-ci, gardant une main confortable sur le bras d'Harry, « Et je ferais en sorte que quelque chose comme de la dragoncelle ou des furoncles sérieusement infectés soient mis sur son chemin. »

« Très bonne idée, » Accepta Harry, avant de regarder ses amis chacun à leur tout, « Mais cette année ce sera uniquement du travail de reconnaissance : nous avons besoin d'apprendre à contrôler nos dons et de découvrir quelles sont les limites et avantages de ce que nous pouvons utiliser. De plus, comme je l'ai dit, si j'ai une chance de donner à ce déchet une bonne leçon, je la prend : son âme est _mienne_ ! »

Les torches au dessus de leurs têtes commencèrent soudainement à clignoter et s'éteignirent à cause d'un coup de vent glacial, et les Cavaliers se rapprochèrent de leur leader, puisqu'ils savaient que ce serait une mauvaise idée que l'un d'eux révèle leurs secrets dans un moment de faiblesse.

Pourtant, si Mort sortait et décidait d'agir, alors ce serait bien pire que ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait : ce serait catastrophique à ce niveau du jeu ; non, ils devaient faire de leur mieux pour contrôler leurs pouvoirs et, pour les trois autres, une prouesse de ce genre signifiait qu'ils devaient aider Harry à vaincre ses démons avant qu'il ne fasse l'erreur d'en ramener dans le monde des mortels.

* * *

Durant leurs premières semaines à Poudlard, les Quatre Cavaliers découvrirent que chacun avait ses propres démons à supporter : en voyant le choc ressentit par de nombreux élèves, après tout, l'ex-frère du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, en plus des Héritiers de deux importantes familles et la toute première Née Moldue depuis plusieurs siècles, répartis à Serpentard, et en plus de ça, les quatre amis restaient toujours ensemble, alors c'était évident qu'ils deviendraient la source des ragots et des rumeurs.

C'est Neville qui fut le plus touché : le vendredi de la deuxième semaine, il venait à peine de s'assoir à la table de Serpentard pour le petit déjeuner, une chouette arriva portant une enveloppe rouge, un petit sachet et une autre enveloppe scellée du sceau de la Famille Londubat. Avec des doigts tremblants, Neville l'ouvrit et, juste à temps, Harry et Hermione lancèrent un Sort de Silence alors qu'une voix grave résonna autour d'eux.

 _« Neville Frank Londubat : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, par Merlin, d'aller à Serpentard avec ce Traitre à son Sang ? N'as-tu aucun respect pour ta famille ou es-tu aussi stupide que tu n'y parais ? Et de l'apprendre de la part de Jason plutôt que te toi, mon propre fils : tu m'a trahis, Neville, et pour cette raison, je ne suis pas désolé de ce que je vais faire ! Moi, Frank David Londubat, Lord de la Maison Londubat, renie et déshérite celui nommé Neville de ma Famille ! Je n'ai plus de fils ! Je ne le reconnais plus ! Tu as mérité ce sort ; puisse-tu vivre une vie heureuse... Sale Mangemort ! »_

Puis, quand la lettre se finit, un faisceau de lumière noire flotta depuis l'enveloppe et frappa Neville, l'envoyant sur le sol alors que son cœur magique ne soit drainé, le laissant faible et terrifié. Puisque les autres Serpentard étaient occupés avec leur jeune camarade, aucun ne vit Harry jeter un regard vers la table de Gryffondor où son ex-frère ressemblait au chat ayant enfin attrapé le canari, et ses camarades de chambre le félicitaient, partageant des rires amusés.

« Tu n'a vraiment aucune limite, pas vrai ? » Demanda Harry, ses lèvres formant seulement les mots sans son puisque le sort de silence était toujours actif ; il supposait que les Bouffondors félicitaient l'Abruti après qu'il ait envoyé la lettre, sachant sans doute ce qui allait arriver. Il fallut à Harry tout son sang-froid pour ne pas invoquer sa faux et éventrer les Gryffondor, envoyant leurs âmes à travers le voile, mais l'apparition soudaine de Severus aida aussi le jeune garçon à se contrôler quand l'homme croisa le regard enragé de son filleul.

« Mon bureau, maintenant... et emmène Neville. » Lui ordonna-t-il froidement, mais ses mots étaient aussi compréhensifs, alors avec ses deux amies, il guida Neville vers le bureau de Severus où il dût laisser le Deuxième Cavalier avec le Maître des Potions. Harry n'en avait aucune envie, mais Neville le convainc qu'il irait bien, et que de toute façon, il raconterait tout aux autres plus tard.

Ce fut deux heures et demi plus tard que Neville revint, bien plus en forme et heureux, ses yeux emplis d'une lumière nouvelle en demandant de parler à ses amis seuls : ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune Serpentard, Harry lança le même sort que dans la Grande Salle, avant que Neville ne commence : « Severus... il a dit qu'il voulait m'adopter : non seulement parce que je suis un de ses serpents, mais aussi parce que je suis ton ami et allié, Harry. Il se fiche des secrets que nous gardons, et ne veut pas savoir ce qui nous rend si... unique, il a dit qu'il veut juste tenir sa promesse. J'ai dit que j'aurais besoin de réfléchir avant de lui répondre... alors, pensez-vous que je dois accepter ? »

À la plus grande surprise de Neville, Harry répondit positivement, même s'il expliqua qu'il devrait être présent durant l'adoption de Neville, pour qu'il puisse expliquer tout changements que pourrait ressentir Severus. Il dit aussi au Cavalier de la Pestilence de ne pas accepter avant Halloween, une date qui pourrait vraiment énerver Potter et ses toutous, vu ce qu'il préparait.

« En plus, » Ajouta Harry, un sourire de requin sur les lèvres. « Il est temps que James Potter comprenne que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

* * *

Quand Sirius entendit les coups frappés furieusement à la porte de sa maison de Londres, il sourit en repensant à une vieille expression disant qu'on ne récolte que ce que l'on sème. Ce point fut plus que prouvé quand il ouvrit la porte et trouva James Potter debout le seuil de l'entrée, son visage rouge de rage et ses mains serrant une lettre portant le sceau de la Famille Black.

« Lord Potter, » Salua Sirius, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire à l'humiliation qu'il pouvait deviner chez son ancien ami. « Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène à mon humble demeure ? »

« Fermes la, Black ! » Cracha James, jetant la lettre dans les mains de Sirius. « J'aimerais parler avec ton _fils_ à propos de sa tendance à fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardent pas. »

Baissant les yeux sur la lettre, Sirius lâcha un rire ressemblant fortement à un aboiement en voyant l'écriture de Harry.

 _Adressé au Noble et Honorable – j'espère que tu sais identifier le sarcasme – Lord James Marcus Potter,_

 _Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, espèce de merde de cerf inutile à la société : ton fils et toi avec VRAIMENT franchi une ligne dans votre intention de vous en prendre à moi, comme si me déshériter n'était pas suffisant, ta précieuse petite bimbo blonde a envoyé une lettre à Lord Frank Londubat, dénonçant que son fils Neville, que je considère comme un de mes plus proches amis à Serpentard, comme l'un des nôtres : comment Frank a-t-il réagi ?_

 _Je vais te le dire, espèce de_ – **« Mais où Harry a-t-il appris à parler comme ça ? »** Se demanda Sirius en continuant la lettre – _il a renié Neville et l'a déshérité en PUBLIQUE, DEVANT L'ENTIÈRETÉ DE LA GRANDE SALLE ! Il n'est pas venu à l'école, non : il a envoyé une Beuglante et y avait placé la magie familiale ; Neville était affaibli et, sans Severus Snape, notre Directeur de Maison, il ne s'en serait peut-être jamais remis. Heureusement, Jay-Bear, il semblerait que mon parrain sache ce qu'est la vraie loyauté et moi aussi : Neville est un frère pour moi, plus que ton fils prodige incapable de réfléchir ne l'a jamais été, en l'honneur de ma famille, de ma VRAIE FAMILLE, je jure de le protéger et de m'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité, même si je peux commencer à l'appeler Neville Snape, puisque Severus a offert de l'adopter comme Sirius a fait pour moi en proposant de compléter l'adoption._

 _Alors, pour que tu saches ce qui t'attend, retiens bien mes mots : ton fils est maintenant ma cible de choix ! Neville est en sécurité, et tu n'a plus rien pour m'atteindre, James : souviens toi que ce qui va arriver – et j'ai une date formidable en tête pour ce que j'ai prévu de faire – sera TA faute. Je SAIS que tu as donné à Frank l'idée de faire ça au lieu d'en faire un événement formel et approprié : tu ne mérita pas le titre de Lord dont tu fais étalage aussi voracement, espèce de petite merde !_

 _J'ai vraiment hâte de devenir un Black de sang comme de nom parce que, peu importe à quel point TU es puissant, tu semble oublier une chose : les Black ont des amis ABSOLUMENT PARTOUT dans notre communauté et, peu importe ce qui pourrait se passer, je m'assurerais que tu réalise à quel point tu as été stupide de me laisser partir ; tu m'as libéré de mes chaînes, mon bon Jamie, prépares-toi à rencontrer le démon malfaisant que tu pensais pouvoir contrôler._

 _Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Jasie : je vais TRÈS bien m'occuper de lui._

 _À bientôt, Enfoiré ;_

 _Harry Black_

« D'accord... de quoi te plains-tu ? » Demanda Sirius, passant au tutoiement vu que James avait commencé, et regardant James avec des yeux victorieux. « Au moins mon fils a les couilles de faire ce que tu as été trop lâche pour faire : aller droit au but, et il semble que ça ait marché. De plus, je dois bien applaudir Frank : je veux dire, tu n'a même pas informé Hary de son reniement, alors, ancien fils ou non, Neville a de quoi être fier. De plus, je suppose que je devrais avoir une conversation avec Severus : le laisser savoir qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, lui et son fils sont sous la protection et sont les Alliées de la Maison Black. Au fait, je suppose que tu ne sais pas si mon fils a choisi un nouveau nom pour se débarrasser de la crasse qui a sali son nom actuel ? »

James ne répondit pas, trop en colère pour réagir, il se tourna et transplana, pourtant, quand il partit, Sirius sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'Harry lui avait envoyé moins d'une heure auparavant, un simple mot écrit sur le parchemin ;

 _Dante_

 **« Message envoyé, reçu et compris, gamin, »** Pensa Sirius, aimant déjà le nom choisi par son fils...

* * *

« Hé... le monstre ! »

Harry, sortant à peine du cours de potions, s'arrêta, eut un sourire en coin et se tourna pour voir Jason Potter s'approcher de lui, son visage montrant une colère noire et ce qu'Harry pouvait considérer comme de la détermination, si Jason n'était pas autant un fils à son Papa et faisait tout pour satisfaire son cher paternel.

Adoptant un air innocent, Harry lui demanda : « Je peux t'aider avec quelque chose, Jasie ? »

« Ouais, » Répondit Jason avant d'envoyer son poing vers Harry, pour au final voir sa main être interceptée par son ancien frère, le jeune Serpentard secouant la tête, un sourire froid sur le visage, tenant la main de Jason dans son poing serré.

« Tu te bas comme un Moldu, Jasie ? » Railla-t-il. « Que dirait Papounet ? Oh, c'est vrai, il n'est pas là et il est un peu occupé à faire une crise de colère parce que quelqu'un lui a enfin dit la vérité : et qui était-ce ? Oh, c'est vrai... c'était moi. »

« Tu penses que soutenir ce traître à son sang te sauvera de lui ? » Demanda Jason, même s'il n'arrivait pas à libérer sa main de la poigne d'Harry, « Une lettre, et tu seras exclu de l'école, espèce d'ordure : comment c'était de vivre avec des Moldus que personne ne voulaient ? »

« J'ai trouvé ça très relaxant, » Répondit Harry. « Aucun Père pour me dire que je ne mérite pas son nom ; aucun petit frère pleurnichard se plaignant de ne pas avoir eu le nouveau ballais et, oh oui, personne pour m'empêcher de développer mon potentiel magique : comme, ceci ! »

En disant ces derniers mots, Harry accéda à sa magie et baissa la température dans la main de Jason, ses doigts devenant gelés avant qu'Harry ne lève son autre main pour repousser Jason magiquement. Examinant sa propre main, Harry soupira avant de murmurer : « Mince alors, je me suis cassé un ongle ; oh tant pis, tu devrais partir et réchauffer cette main, Jasie : elle risque de développer des engelures si elle n'est pas traitée. »

« Sale serpent, » Grogna Jason, tirant sa baguette avec son autre main, mais quand il le fit, il se retrouva face à quatre baguettes, tenues par les Quatre Cavaliers alors qu'Harry rit et secoua la tête moqueusement.

« Alors, ça fait quoi, Jasie ? D'être dépassé en nombre par quelqu'un ayant un véritable pouvoir, de véritables amis et une vraie vie plutôt que la carrière de poupée barbie que t'a créée Papa d'amour ? »

« Stupefix ! » Claqua Jason, même si là encore, son sortilège fut intercepté par un bouclier, merci au nouvel Héritier Snape, Harry releva sa propre baguette en réponse.

« Serpensortia, » Siffla-t-il, lançant ce qui ressemblait à un Mamba noir depuis sa baguette, le serpent le plus toxique du monde non-magique. « Tu sais quoi, Jasie ? J'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant durant mon temps à l'orphelinat : tu veux une démonstration ? »

Se mettant devant le serpent, Harry prit une profonde avant que ses prochains mots ne sortent sous la forme d'une série de sons hargneux et de sifflements secs : _/Je suis désolé d'avoir troublé ton sommeil, magnifique créature ; j'ai seulement besoin que tu terrifie un peu ce petit idiot : si tu fais ça pour moi, tu pourras rester avec moi. J'aimerais avoir un nouvel ami avec qui je serais le seul à pouvoir parler./_

Le mamba noir releva la tête, ouvrant sa bouche pour révéler des crocs empoisonnés, un peu de venin échappant de sa gueule quand il répondit en sifflant : _/Je sens un grand pouvoir en toi, Chuchauteur ; je te servirais si tu le désires./_

 _/Bon garçon,/_ Ricana Harry, avant de jeter un œil vers un Jason pétrifié, qui fixait les crocs et la bouche du serpent, terrifié. Avec un soupire dramatique, Harry ajouta, « Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasie : il ne t'attaquera pas... du moins, pas tant que je ne lui dit pas de le faire. C'est un don intéressant, le fourchelangue ; le Fondateur de ma Maison le possédait et maintenant, moi aussi. Ah oui au fait, il ne te mangera pas non plus, après tout, ce n'est pas un Runespoor ou un Basilic, mais, avec du temps, je suppose que j'arriverais à en invoquer un. »

« M-M-M-Mage N-N-Noir... » Bégaya Jason, avant de se tourner et de fuir comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses, laissant Harry se pencher pour récupérer le serpent, quelques sifflements s'échappant à nouveau de la bouche d'Harry avant qu'il ne se retourne pour faire face aux autres Cavaliers.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, » Marmonna-t-il, avant de caresser la tête du mamba noir d'un geste doux, « Les gars, dites bonjour à Lucifer ; mon nouveau familier. »

* * *

Durant leur troisième semaine, Harry étaient en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serdaigle, ses yeux parcourant paresseusement les pages assignées par le Professeur Quirrell, un imbécile bégayant qui ne passait pas cinq minutes sans ressembler à un chiot apeuré, avant que le Cavalier de la Mort de relève la tête, le sceau sur sa nuque devenant froid comme une alerte de danger. Plissant les yeux, Harry concentra son pouvoir sur son sceau avant de murmurer pour lui même, « Qu'est-ce qui le fait réagir comme ça ? »

« Harry, » Chuchota Hermione depuis le siège à sa gauche. « Nous l'avons senti aussi, mais comme tu es... tu sais, le Premier, tu peux le sentir mieux que nous.

« Senti quoi ? » Demanda Harry, jetant un coup d'œil aux autres Cavaliers, Neville et Luna étaient assis à sa droite, les deux partageant sa sensation de danger venant de leur sceau.

« Une âme, » Répondit Hermione, se penchant comme si elle voulait étudier le livre avec lui ; cependant, en faisant ça, elle continua à voix basse, « Le don de la Mort est qu'il peut voir, détruire ou affecter une âme, quelle qu'elle soit. Je suppose que comme ton pouvoir grandit et que tu t'es lié à Ragnarok, tu deviens plus puissant du côté de la Perception d'Âme. Il doit y avoir quelque chose autour de nous qui l'a déclenché ; essaie de te concentrer dessus pour voir d'où ça vient. »

Serrant les poings, Harry fit semblant d'étudier le livre en murmurant : « Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

« Damien me l'a dit. » Expliqua Hermione, un air embarrassé sur le visage, « Quand tu as passé ton temps libre à la bibliothèque pour étudier la semaine dernière, je suis allée dans une salle vide et je l'ai invoqué : il m'a dit que nos pouvoirs allaient grandir et m'a donné le tien en exemple. Essaie : concentres-toi sur ton pouvoir et fait ressortir la Vision. »

« D'accord. » Soupira Harry, fermant les yeux un moment alors qu'en lui, une étrange froideur commença à prendre racine dans son estomac, un frisson passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à toucher la zone autour de son cerveau. À partir de là, le pouvoir sembla le traverser, dominer ses cinq sens et, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il entendit un halètement venir d'Hermione ; il le découvrirait plus tard mais, en invoquant son pouvoir, ses yeux devenaient aussi noir que la nuit.

« Que vois-tu ? » Demanda Neville, Harry lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête alors qu'il parcourait la salle du regard ; cependant, quand ses yeux passèrent sur Quirrell qui semblait bouger autour des Serdaigle d'un air expérimenté, les yeux d'Harry rencontrèrent une vision étrange. Dans son état Perceptif, Harry pouvait voir les auras et âmes de ceux qui l'entouraient, chacune représentées par une couleur lumineuse ou sombre, cela dépendait de l'alliance magique de la personne ; pourtant, autour de la tête de Quirrell se trouvait quelque chose d'étonnant, Harry plissa les yeux avec suspicion en voyant une tâche aussi noire que ses yeux à l'arrière de son crâne. Cette noirceur semblait accrochée à l'âme du professeur de Défense, d'une forme qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un serpent et une sorte de loup. Harry observa Quirrell attentivement, il toussa avant de laisser son esprit et ses instincts de Cavalier prendre le dessus : l'âme commença à changer et à se modifier jusqu'à devenir aussi claire qu'une photo, la Mort afficha un air de pur choc sur son visage.

« Non, » Murmura-t-il, ses mains tremblant d'une colère noire, « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Que vois-tu ? » Demanda Hermione, Harry n'eut même pas le courage de le dire ; ses yeux, à présent revenus à leur couleur émeraude d'origine, se posèrent sur elle, et Hermione put lire ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme de la peur, une véritable terreur dans les yeux du Premier Cavalier. Elle nota aussi que la plume d'Harry écrivait toute seule sur un morceau de parchemin avant de le passer à Neville, puis Luna et enfin à Hermione.

En lisant l'information écrite, Hermione sembla comprendre la peur d'Harry.

 _L'âme de Quirrell agit comme un hôte... pour VOLDEMORT ! Je DOIS le tuer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le découvre : son âme... elle M'APPARTIENT !_

Le son de la cloche sonnant la fin du cours coupa toute question ou potentielle conversation entre les Cavaliers, par contre, en quittant la salle, Harry attrapa le parchemin et fuit de la même manière qu'il s'était promis de faire fuir ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin.

Comme s'il avait le diable lui-même à ses trousses...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Ni la saga Harry Potter, ni cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent, elles sont respectivement à J.K Rowling et DZ2.

 **Résumé** : Abandonné par sa famille, Harry était plus ou moins préparé à une vie de misère et de solitude, jusqu'à ce que le destin lui donne un coup de main en le transformant en Mort, le premier d'une nouvelle génération de Cavaliers. Inutile de dire que ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort ne s'attendaient à ce Harry particulier. Traduction.

 **Note** : Je ne fais que traduire cette fanfiction, je n'ai pas encore l'accord de l'auteur, si elle accepte, je continuerais à poster, si elle veut que je la retire, je le ferais. Si vous avez la moindre remarque sur l'histoire, je la transmettrais à DZ2.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

« Paroles normales »

 **« Pensées »**

{Gobelbabil}

 _« Télépathie / lien psychique »_

 _/Fourchelangue/_

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Isabella-57** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Ah, le combat tant attendu... je ne peux rien dire malheureusement. Merci beaucoup, étant en période de partiels, j'ai bien besoin de courage pour la suite ^^

 **Ange** : Salut, désolée si ça te semble trop fade, je ne fais que traduire cette fic, c'est vrai que c'est assez classique un DarkHarry surpuissant, mais honnêtement, je ne peux pas dire si ça tournera en Gary-Sue, ça spoilerait toute l'histoire ! Par contre, pour Hermione, je te comprend tout à fait, c'est un de mes personnages préférés, alors la voir comme une cruche superficielle dans certaines fics m'énerve, du coup le fait qu'elle soit du côté d'Harry et se sert réellement de son cerveau, c'est une des choses qui m'a plu. Si certaines choses te dérangent dans la suite, je suis désolée, mais c'est pas moi qui décide.

 **Artemis** : Alors là, t'a tout à fait raison, il est très possessif le bougre ! Merci ^^

 **Rose-Eliade** : Merci, t'inquiète pas, la vengeance d'Harry ne devrait pas tarder...

 **Lerugamine** : Héhé, c'est clair que les disputes familiales sont toujours intéressantes. Pour le Gary-Sue, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne fais que traduire, et je ne peux pas spoiler la suite de l'histoire, donc j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

 **Caliste** : T'avais hâte de lire la suite, et bien la voilà !

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** : C'est vrai que parfois c'est un peu exagéré, j'avais lu une fanfiction il y a un moment (un FemHarry par contre), où Ron était un des héros, c'était plutôt sympa pour changer. En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Eh bien, les « discussions » entre Harry et Jasie sont plus développées que celle entre Harry et Draco, alors pour l'instant il y a pas encore de quoi se mettre beaucoup sous la dent ^^

C'est drôle, j'ai eu la même réaction en lisant la partie avec Frank Londubat. Severus... le meilleur ! J'avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai que ça peut être pour lui une revanche envers les Gryffondors. Haha, t'aimerais que je te dise s'il change de nom ou pas, hein ?! Et bah non, je dirais rien !

Dante, c'est un des prénoms que je préfère, alors j'apprécie le fait qu'il prenne celui là. Je ne pense pas spoiler en disant ça, mais Voldemort a quand même fractionné son âme en 7 morceaux (même s'il croit qu'il y en a 6), et cette âme, ce n'est qu'un de ces morceaux. Dans le tome 1, quand Harry le tue, c'est seulement un morceau de son âme qu'il élimine. Du coup ça ne change rien dans la suite, en tout cas je crois pas.

Par contre là, je ne te suis pas. Hermione a hérité d'un médaillon dans lequel se trouve une pierre, mais rien n'est précisé sur celle-ci, pour l'instant, on ne sait pas de quelle genre de pierre on parle. Désolée si j'ai écrit quelque chose qui t'a induis en erreur.

 **AlecLightwoodMagnusBane** : Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde.

* * *

 _Précédemment_

 _Le son de la cloche sonnant la fin du cours coupa toute question ou potentielle conversation entre les Cavaliers, par contre, en quittant la salle, Harry attrapa le parchemin et fuit de la même manière qu'il s'était promis de faire fuir ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin._

 _Comme s'il avait le diable lui-même à ses trousses..._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Au Revoir Harry Potter

Ragnarok était dans une colère incontrôlable.

Ravageant le domaine des ombres, ses nasaux et ses yeux brûlant des flammes blanches mystiques qui composaient les quatre destriers, l'étalon de la Mort piétina furieusement le sol puis se cabra, hennissant de rage avant que ses sabots ne frappent le sol, causant un violent tremblement. S'il avait été dans le monde des mortels, Ragnarok aurait sans doute fendu le monde en deux ; mais en présence de ses frères et sa sœur, l'étalon ne fit qu'effleurer les ténèbres.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui tu mets si en colère ? »_ Demanda Alucard, gardant ses distances avec Ragnarok en observant le cheval galoper de long en large.

 _« Le Seigneur Mort est terrifié, »_ Répondit Ragnarok, la voix grondant depuis les ténèbres, _« Quelque chose a attiré sa Perception d'Âme et maintenant il a peut pour sa propre balance spirituelle. Et il n'y a_ rien _que je puisse faire pour le calmer puisqu'il ne m'invoque pas ! Et toi alors ? »_ Il se tourna soudain vers Damien. _« Est-ce que Dame Guerre a senti une perturbation ? »_

 _« Elle m'a invoqué plus tôt dans la semaine, »_ Répliqua Damien, la voix calme, presque apathique, comme s'il se moquait bien de ce qui arrivait. _« Nous avons parlé des pouvoirs des Quatre et je lui ai donné le Seigneur Mort comme exemple : mais je n'ai senti aucune étrangeté dans l'âme des Cavaliers. »_

 _« Tu devrais te calmer, Ragnarok, »_ Conseilla Delilah, son apparence plus sombre la rendant encore plus semblable aux ombres qui les entouraient. _« Si le Seigneur Mort ou un des Quatre est concerné, nous serons invoqués : de plus, nous devons conserver notre énergie, avec Samain qui approche, qui sait comment la balance sera affectée ? »_

 _« C'est juste... j'aimerais savoir ce qui dérange l'âme de mon Maître de cette façon, »_ Grogna Ragnarok, se calmant enfin. _« C'est comme s'il venait juste de déclencher la personnification du Premier. »_

 _« Le Premier ne perturberait pas le destin des Quatre, »_ Raisonna Alucard, se plaçant près de son frère. _« Son arme aiderait plutôt le Seigneur Mort dans son but ; en attendant, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre. Si le Seigneur Mort ou un des Quatre a besoin de notre aide, il nous invoquera. »_

 _« Je... je suppose que tu as raison, »_ Renifla Ragnarok, même si accepter ce fait ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir la douleur et la peur de son Cavalier.

* * *

À Poudlard, les Quatre étaient rassemblés autour de leur leader dans une salle de classe abandonnée, son emplacement et intimité assurés par les recherches des Héritiers Black et Snape. Neville n'aimait pas la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Harry alors qu'il bougeait de la porte jusqu'à la fenêtre, ses yeux regardant la pluie tremper l'extérieur du château.

Une fois qu'ils furent certains que personne d'indésirable ne pourrait les entendre, Hermione se tourna vers Harry. « Tu es... tu es vraiment certain de ce que tu as écrit dans ta note, Harry ? Le professeur Quirrell est un... un hôte pour... pour _lui_ ? »

« J'en suis sûr. » Répondit Harry, passant sa main sur son cœur en s'expliquant. « Les gens assument toujours que l'Abruti était le putain de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu à cause de la cicatrice sur son front ; ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que la magie de Voldemort a simplement ricoché sur moi et l'a frappé ensuite. Je n'avais pas de cicatrice, en tout cas aucune qui pouvait être observée : mais je pouvais la sentir... chaque jour de ma vie, je la sentait. »

« Sentait quoi ? » Demanda Luna, regardant Harry se tourner vers elle, ses yeux reflétant toujours sa peur.

« Sa magie. » Murmura Harry, sa main toujours posée sur son cœur. « C'est comme si... je l'avais absorbée ; comme si pour protéger ma vie, j'étais devenu une sorte de vampire dévoreur de magie et que je m'étais nourris de son pouvoir. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, je sais au moins une chose : je n'oublierais jamais la sensation de la magie de ce monstre : Quirrell _est_ Voldemort et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je me nourrirais de son âme et le détruirais _une bonne fois pour toute_ ! »

Ses yeux vert émeraude semblaient briller alors qu'il accentuait ses mots, un frisson parcourant les autres Cavaliers, chacun tremblant face au pouvoir de la Mort. Baissant sa main, Harry continua. « Pour l'instant par contre, nous avons besoin d'informations : pourquoi cette face-de-serpent tueuse d'enfants est-elle de retour, et pourquoi est-il venu à Poudlard ? »

« C'est plutôt évident pour ta deuxième question. » Confessa Luna, gardant ses yeux bleus fixés sur son leader alors que ce petit rassemblement tournait en réunion d'informations entre les Cavalier. « Il y a quelque chose ici qu'il veut : je ne pense pas que ce soit Potter, non, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui, il pense, pourrait le ramener totalement dans le monde des vivants. »

« Alors nous devons savoir ce qu'est cette chose, » Demanda Harry, les yeux plissés. « Il ne reste plus très longtemps avant la nuit d'Halloween : j'ai le sérieux pressentiment que Voldemort agira à ce moment, par contre, en même temps, Halloween, ou Samain comme on dit dans certains cercles, est aussi une fête pour célébrer cette force que je commande : la Mort. Alors, en bonus de la célébration de cette nuit, nous devons nous assurer de couper l'herbe sous le pied de Voldemort avant qu'il ne parvienne au bout de son plan. »

« Comment procèderons-nous ? » Demanda Hermione, un peu émerveillée en voyant Harry prendre à cœur son rôle de leader des Cavaliers aussi aisément.

« L'information. » Répondit celui-ci, croisant les bras en fermant les yeux, réfléchissant un instant à la situation. « Nous avons un peu plus d'un mois pour découvrir autant que nous pouvons sur ce qui se cache ici, et pourquoi Voldemort le veut. En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux pour moi de réagir à la présence de Quirrell à chaque fois que j'ai une leçon avec lui : s'il y a _vraiment_ quelque chose à Poudlard, il y a une source potentielle que nous pouvons utiliser. »

« Qui ? » S'enquit Neville, mais il souhaita n'avoir rien dit en voyant les yeux froids d'Harry se tourner vers lui.

« Ton Père. »

* * *

Severus Snape avait une mission en tête quand il avait proposé à l'ancien Héritier Londubat de l'adopter comme son fils : une part de cette mission était pour respecter la promesse faite à son filleul d'être toujours là pour lui, alors qu'une autre part, la plus grande, adorait l'humiliation abjecte que ressentirait Potter quand il comprendrait qu'il avait perdu plus qu'un support moral en si peu de temps. Il avait perdu son fils aîné à l'homme qui avait été son meilleur ami, et, malgré leurs efforts pour le cacher, Severus avait bien vu la manière dont Harry et Neville se comportaient avec les jeunes Miss Granger et Lovegood.

Quelque chose liait ces quatre là, un lien plus fort que les relations entre Maison et les alliances : c'était une fraternité, plus forte que le sang qui s'était formée entre les enfants, ils étaient comme une seule et même entité tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. En plus de ça, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la manière dont un certain mage noir avait formé son cercle à Poudlard en voyant Harry guider, enseigner, entraîner et tout simplement agir avec ses trois autres membres de son groupe. Il était l'Alpha, le leader et commandeur qui donnait les ordres tout en respectant les autres pour leur courage et leur amitié. Quelle que soit cette chose qui les liait, elle était d'une très grande puissance.

Autant Severus voulait qu'Harry lui fasse confiance et lui dise ce que signifiait ce lien, autant le Maître des Potions savait qu'il devait respecter le vœu du garçon, grâce à l'adoption de celui qui était clairement le bras droit du leader, Severus espérait qu'il gagnerait la confiance totale de son filleul. Clairement, le futur père de Harry n'en savait pas plus que lui sur la petite unité, puisque Black n'avait pas vraiment eu de contact avec son futur Héritier depuis qu'Harry avait demandé à utiliser le nom des Black sur son registre à Gringotts.

Personnellement, Severus était heureux que Sirius ait enfin prit son courage à deux mains et ait prit conscience du vrai visage de cet abruti qu'était James Potter ; à ce moment, Severus avait officiellement pardonné à Sirius pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, et savait que, le moment venu, Sirius connaîtrait aussi la vérité. Ou peut-être que, comme Severus, Sirius était testé pour savoir où allait réellement sa loyauté, mais il ne fallait pas nier ce que l'homme avait facilement vu : la manière qu'avait Harry d'agir, il n'était _clairement_ plus le fils de James Potter, à présent.

TOC, TOC !

Le son d'une main douce frappant la porte de son bureau coupa Severus de ses réflexions, les yeux du Maître des Potions se plissant en sentant un air glacial autour de la personne de l'autre côté de la porte. Se redressant sur son siège, il demanda : « Qui est-ce ? »

« Harry ! » La réponse vint de l'Héritier Black. « Je suis avec les autres : pouvons-nous parler avec toi, Severus ? »

« Entre, Harry, » Répondit Severus, ouvrant les serrures de la porte avant de jeter un puissant sort de protection : il ne permettrait à personne de découvrir les secrets ou besoins de son filleul à part si Harry lui-même les dévoilait. Comme il l'avait dit, Harry entra accompagné de Neville, Hermione et Luna, les quatre serpents de Severus se rassemblant autour de son bureau avant qu'Harry ne ferme la porte, les sorts les laissant à l'intérieur et empêchant d'autres d'entrer. Severus se gratta la gorge, essayant d'ignorer la froideur qu'il sentait venir des quatre Serpentard. « Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? »

« J'ai une question, et je _sais_ que tu as les réponses, » Expliqua Harry, se penchant sans gêne contre le bureau de Severus, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui. « Dis-moi la vérité, et tu auras officiellement gagné ma confiance, Sev : si tu me mens, je ne te pardonnerais jamais... jamais, compris ? »

« Très bien. » Severus hocha la tête, avalant difficilement sa salive parce qu'il _savait_ qu'Harry n'aurait aucun scrupule à couper totalement les ponds, en fait, ce n'était pas une menace, mais une promesse. « Que voudrais-tu savoir ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est caché ici à Poudlard, et pourquoi Voldemort en a après cette chose ? »

Severus ne s'attendait certainement pas à _cette_ question de la part d'Harry, mais dans un sens, cela expliquait l'attitude marche-ou-crève du jeune Serpentard quand il s'adressait à son parrain. Heureusement pour lui, Severus savait _en effet_ de quoi parlait le garçon : il avait sentit des picotements dans la marque sur son bras quand il était près d'un certain professeur, et savait ce que cela voulait dire. En plus de ça, Severus faisait aussi partie de ceux choisis pour défendre l'objet en question, alors, en ajoutant toutes ces données, il arriva à une conclusion : Severus pouvait, et voulait tout dire à Harry.

« C'est la Pierre Philosophale. » Expliqua-t-il à Harry, gagnant un hoquet d'étonnement de la jeune Miss Granger alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils. « Elle était gardée à Gringotts, mais Albus Dumbledore a eu la permission de son vieil ami Nicholas Flamel, le créateur de la pierre, pour la cacher ici à Poudlard. Elle est dans le couloir au troisième étage qui est interdit aux étudiants, et elle est protégée par des pièges de plusieurs professeurs : Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, moi-même et finalement, Dumbledore. Par contre, avant que vous n'arriviez à ces pièges, vous devez passer un chien à trois-tête géant qu'un ami d'Hagrid lui a donné : autre que ma propre épreuve et le chien, je ne sais rien des épreuves des autres professeurs, sinon je vous le dirais. Je peux essayer d'en savoir plus, mais il me faudrait être subtil et prudent : c'est tout ce que je sais, Harry, je te le promets. »

« Je te crois. » Répondit Harry calmement, jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à Hermione avant d'ajouter. « Il semblerait que nous devions faire un peu de recherches, dans ce cas. En attendant, » Il se tourna vers Severus. « Je veux que tu sache que tu as gagné ma confiance, mais je ne peux pas encore te dire tous mes secrets. Tu sauras absolument tout le jour ou Neville deviendra officiellement ton fils et moi celui de Sirius ; pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu essaie d'en apprendre plus, laisses-moi savoir si tu trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. Par contre, » Il s'approcha de Severus, le directeur de la maison Serpentard était étonnement intimidé par le regard noir digne d'une vipère que possédait son filleul. « Tu as jusqu'à la nuit d'Halloween pour trouver quelque chose : il tentera quelque chose cette nuit là et je _vais_ l'arrêter. Mais Severus, si tu parle à _qui que ce soit_ de ça, mon père inclus, alors je n'hésiterais pas à te le faire regretter... _littéralement_ : bonne chance. »

Avec ça, il recula et, guidant les trois autres étudiants hors de la pièce, laissant Severus seul avec ses pensées et sa mission.

Pourtant, alors qu'il commençait à penser aux moyens d'obtenir les informations souhaitées, Severus frissonna alors qu'une sensation de froid glacial traversa son dos.

Comme si la Mort elle-même venait de creuser sa tombe...

* * *

 _« La Pierre Philosophale ? »_

Harry hocha la tête en réponse à la question de Ragnarok alors que les quatre étalons se tenaient devant leurs Cavaliers, rassemblés dans la Forêt Interdite.

Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là, grâce aux habilités de manipulation d'ombre et aux ressources des Cavaliers : Harry fut impressionné quand Neville révéla que sa cape lui permettait de devenir invisible à ceux qui l'entouraient. De même, tant qu'elle portait son Amulette de la Guerre, Hermione pouvait se déplacer à travers les ombres comme un spectre dans la nuit et, finalement, la faux d'Harry avait un contrôle incroyable sur l'obscurité, l'utilisant pour recouvrir son maître d'une manière similaire à la cape de Neville. Quand à Luna, elle se cacha sous la cape avec Neville, son pouvoir masquant leurs pas et leurs souffles.

À présent, debout devant Ragnarok, Damien, Alucard et Delilah, Harry et les Cavaliers expliquaient tout ce qu'ils avaient appris. « Severus va enquêter sur les autres épreuves et j'ai décidé que nous nous occuperons de Voldemort _et_ de la Pierre à Samain : il ne s'échappera pas cette fois, je m'en _assurerais_ ! »

Sous ses pieds, le sol semblait se recouvrir de glace, la magie d'Harry alimentée par sa rage, son envie de vengeance et sa détermination à voir son but atteint, Ragnarok courba la tête en réponse à la colère de son Cavalier. _« Je suis d'accord, Samain est le moment parfait pour récolter l'âme qui t'a échappé, Seigneur Mort. La magie brute qui entoure cette nuit devrait augmenter ta puissance magique, cela te permettra de travailler plus vite et efficacement : auras-tu besoin de mon assistance dans cette tâche ? »_

« J'en doute, » Admis Harry, passant un doigt le long de la lame de sa faux en s'expliquant. « Depuis que j'ai reçu cette arme, j'en apprends plus sur sa magie et son pouvoir sur les ténèbres : avec l'assistance des autres, je doute sincèrement que notre mission échoue. Une fois que j'aurais récolté l'âme de Voldemort _et_ la Pierre, je t'appellerais pour qu'on s'échappe sans avoir à faire face à des obstacles. Par contre, nous aurons besoin d'un alibi, que quelqu'un nous couvre durant notre disparition : si les étudiants de l'école soupçonnaient que nous pouvons quitter la salle commune dans la nuit, ça ne ferait que rajouter encore plus de problèmes à la liste. »

« Eh bien, » Intervint Neville, partageant une pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. « Nous serons officiellement adoptés quand la nuit sera finie, alors pourquoi ne pas demander à nos pères de dire qu'on a passé Halloween avec eux en famille et que l'on récupérait des rituels durant la journée ? »

« Et nous ? » Demanda Hermione, Harry jeta un œil par dessus son épaule vers la Cavalière de la Guerre.

« Vous serez avec nous. » Admit-il, acceptant aisément la suggestion de Neville. « Nous quatre sommes aussi proche que des frères et sœurs, il ne sera pas difficile de faire croire aux autre que nous célébrons notre adoption avec vous. »

« Ça me semble pas mal comme plan. » Acquiesça Luna, partageant un regard avec chacun des Cavaliers. « Les évènements de la nuit seront gravés dans nos mémoires et, quand tu ajoute ça au fair que tu déteste ton ancienne vie, cela rendra les choses plus faciles pour échapper au regard des indignes. »

« Alors nous avons _définitivement_ un plan qui tient la route. » Remarqua Harry, se retournant vers Ragnarok pour demander : « Et vous, alors ? Êtes-vous disposés à nous donner des conseils sur ce que l'on va affronter ? »

 _« Juste cela, Seigneur Mort, »_ Répondit Damien, s'avançant pour poser son museau contre le torse d'Harry, _« Ne faites pas confiance à vos sens, mais au pouvoir des Quatre que vous avez reçu après avoir été choisis. Seulement là, vous pourrez prendre le dessus sur vos ennemis et sur les obstacles qui se dresseront sur votre chemin. »_

 _« Nous attendrons que vous nous invoquiez, pendant ce temps, Seigneur Mort. »_ Ajouta Ragnarok, avant que les chevaux ne se fondent dans les ombres, laissant les Quatre Cavaliers retourner vers le château sous la protection de l'obscurité.

Chacun d'entre eux étaient déterminés à voir leur mission accomplie, mais aucun plus que le Cavalier de la Mort qui marchait d'un pas décidé.

 **« Que la fête commence. »**

* * *

Halloween. Une nuit qui changea la donne et, pour les Cavaliers, c'était étrangement similaire puisque ça les mènerait vers leur destin apocalyptique : une fois Voldemort éliminé, les Quatre seraient en mesure de profiter pleinement de leur vie d'étudiants et Harry, autant comme leader que comme victime de cette âme pourrie, pourrait respirer plus calmement. En plus de ça, Halloween marquait aussi la date à laquelle Harry et Neville dirent au revoir à leurs vies d'anciens héritiers Potter et Londubat et devinrent les héritiers Black et Snape.

Durant le dernier cours de la journée auquel Harry et Neville assistèrent, les deux souffrirent puisque Jason « Abruti » Potter fanfaronnait comme quoi ses parents passeraient la nuit avec lui et traitaient ce jour comme un mélange de son anniversaire et de Noël, les deux Serpentard en avaient officiellement marre de lui. Avec de l'espoir plein da tête et une vitesse considérable, le duo se retrouva après le déjeuner devant les quartiers de Severus, Harry pas du tout surpris de constater qu'Hermione et Luna les attendaient.

Comme ils l'avaient fait plusieurs fois avant ce jour, Harry frappa à la porte, souriant en coin en entendant la voix de Sirius les autoriser à entrer ; en passant l'embrasure de la porte, Harry baissa enfin sa garde au moment ou Sirius le prit dans ses bras, une voix douce murmurant à son oreille : « Prêt ? »

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Père. » Répondit Harry, la mention du dernier mot amenant des larmes dans les yeux de Sirius : Harry appelait souvent Sirius son père dans des conversations avec ses amis, mais c'était la première fois qu'il confessait être prêt à officiellement nommer l'homme de cette manière.

Ébouriffant les cheveux noirs d'Harry, Sirius continua. « Alors, quand je mettrais en place la procédure d'adoption, tu sentiras la Magie de la Famille Black se connecter à ton noyau magique et, de la même manière, un peu de ta magie s'intégrera en moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, Harry... ou peut-être devrais-je commencer à t'appeler par ton vrai nom... n'est-ce pas, Dante ? »

« Dante ? » S'écrièrent en même temps les trois autres, le nom rappelant quelque chose à Hermione puisqu'elle avait entendu une citation qui correspondait parfaitement à la personnalité du Cavalier de la Mort : _Vous qui entrez, laissez toute espérance_.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Sourit Harry – ou Dante comme il serait connu – haussant les épaules négligemment. « Dante Black sonne vraiment bien ; au fit, papa, je me demandais : veux-tu que je reste dans la tradition et que je prenne le nom d'une étoile comme deuxième prénom ? »

« Si tu le désires. » Admis Sirius, fier et fou de joie à la fois de la manière dont son fils acceptait sa nouvelle vie, de plus, si ce que dirait Severus était juste, Dante avait beaucoup d'aide pour ça.

« Alors je le ferais. » Accepta l'Héritier Black, réfléchissant un moment avant de sourire en annonçant : « Et je choisis de prendre le nom Scorpio : Dante Scorpio Black, alors _ça_ c'est un vrai nom de Serpentard. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Ricana Severus avant de se tourner vers Neville pour demander. « Et toi, Neville ? As-tu trouvé un nom à prendre ou veux-tu garder ton nom de naissance ? »

« J'ai choisis un nouveau nom également, Père. » Confessa Neville, relevant la tête en ajoutant. « Je prendrais le nom de Taren ; c'est un nom ancien voulant dire tonnerre, j'ai aussi choisis de prendre le nom de notre Fondateur, Salazar Serpentard, en tant que deuxième prénom ; qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Taren Salazar Snape. » Murmura Severus, essayant le nom et sa consonance avant d'acquiescer. « J'aime bien. »

Neville, ou maintenant Taren, sentit ses joues rougir de la fierté qu'il pouvait deviner chez l'homme : depuis qu'il avait été abandonné par son ancienne famille merdique, il s'était demandé s'il mériterait la fierté venir de sa nouvelle famille. Maintenant qu'il savait que c'était possible, Taren ne pouvait que sourire avant de demander : « Alors, comme on fait pour l'adoption ? »

« C'est un peu similaire de ce que ton... ce que Frank et James _auraient_ _du_ faire quand ils vous ont reniés. » Expliqua Sirius, gardant son calme en déroulant deux longs parchemins, le premier portant une réplique de l'Arbre Généalogique de la Famille Black tandis que le deuxième montrait celui de la Famille Prince, le nom de naissance de la mère de Severus. Sirius tenait également une dague dans la main. « Severus et moi devons tous deux laisser une goute de sang tomber là où sont inscrits nos noms et ensuite décréter que nous vous acceptons Dante et Taren, comme nos enfants. Une fois que c'est fait, la magie familiale fera le reste : nous le ferons au même moment pour pouvoir s'occuper de n'importe quelle... surprise en simultanément. Alors, Dante, si tu pouvais avancer ? »

Avec un hochement de tête, le nouvel Héritier Black approcha et, après avoir observé Sirius faire tomber son sang sur le parchemin, présenta sa main, son père la prit en déclarant : « Je suis Sirius Orion Black, descendant de Salazar Serpentard ; par la magie de la Famille Black, je revendique, en tant que fils et Héritier, Dante Scorpio Black ! »

Alors que le sang de Dante tomba sur le parchemin, il hoqueta soudainement quand un puissant vent froid passa dans la pièce, traversant son père et lui, ses sens de Cavalier de la Mort augmentant en force et fureur : quelque chose se passait durant le rituel et entrait dans l'âme de son Père. Quelque chose de puissant et ancien qui pourrait l'aider dans les obstacles futurs ; pourtant, il vit son père lui sourire en encouragement.

Comprenant rapidement, et soutenant le froid glacial qui l'entourait, Dante s'exclama : « Je suis Dante Scorpio Black, fils de Sirius Orion Black ! »

Il y eut un flash aveuglant de lumière magique noire, la couleur apportant un sourire sur les lèvres de Dante en voyant une nouvelle ligne et une image apparaître sur l'Arbre de la Famille Black : son visage, avec un profile plus noble qu'avant, et écrit en dessous se trouvaient les mots : _Dante Scorpio Black, date de naissance 31/07/1980_.

Au moment où le nom de Dante apparaissait sur son Arbre Familial, l'Héritier Black se tourna vers les autres, un sourire sur le visage en voyant Taren l'observer, Severus semblait vraiment choqué alors que les deux Cavaliers sentaient un lien puissant les unir comme frères, pas aussi fort que leur Lien de Cavalier mais tout aussi important. De manière similaire, sur l'Arbre de la Famille Prince/Snape, Dante nota quelque chose à propos de Taren : son visage, plus pâle et cireux comme son père, reposé au dessus d'une nouvelle ligne d'écriture : _Taren Salazar Snape, date de naissance 31/07/1980_.

« Nous sommes nés le même jour ? » Demanda Dante, lui valant un haussement d'épaule de Taren, avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui venait de se racler la gorge. « Qu'y a-t-il Père ? »

« Dante, » Demanda Sirius, sa voix came, mais emplie d'une touche dissimulée d'amusement. « Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je sens un puissant lien astral et sombre dans mon âme et pourquoi j'entends une voix dans ma tête m'appeler Seigneur des Cauchemars ? »

« Oui, » Soupira Dante, se tournant vers Severus qui semblait partager la même curiosité. « Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir à propos de nous, Père, et toi aussi Severus. »

* * *

« Que penses-tu que cela voulait dire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » Répondit Dante, se déplaçant à travers les ombres, ses partenaires le suivant de près alors qu'ils allaient en direction du troisième étage ; évidemment, quand Severus était allé prévenir les autres professeurs que les quatre étudiants passeraient la soirée avec lui et Lord Black pour une célébration réservée à la famille, le Maître des Potions leur rapporta que Quirrell avait disparu.

Sortant des ombres, Dante Black, Hermione Granger, Taren Snape et Luna Lovegood arrivèrent rapidement dans le couloir interdit, Dante attendait avec impatiente l'âme qu'il récupérerait et enverrait en Enfer, même si la question d'Hermione avait de l'importance. « Père a dit qu'il était surnommé le Seigneur des Cauchemars, et même si ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous, c'est pourtant familier : peut-être que la voix, quelle qu'elle soit, parlait d'Azkaban. »

« Ça ne me surprendrait même pas. » Remarqua Taren, sa voix plus basse qu'avant, c'était probablement dû au sang des Prince qui coulait dans ses veines : de la même manière, Dante possédait maintenant une teinte de brun dans ses cheveux noirs et son visage aristocratique lui rappelait Malfoy : une structure faciale ovale et la peau pâle et harmonieuse, presque elfique. Taren avait aussi des cheveux plus soyeux, avec un aspect un peu plus huileux que d'habitude, une malédiction réservée aux hommes Prince expliqua Severus. Restant aux côtés de son leader, Taren continua : « Azkaban est sur Terre l'endroit qui ressemble le plus à l'Enfer : peut-être que le fait que tu sois Mort veut dire que Sirius est d'une certaine façon devenu le Seigneur d'Azkaban. »

« Peut-être. » Murmura Dante. « On trouvera des réponses plus tard ; attendez... » Il s'arrêta soudainement, observant la porte qui se trouvait sur leur gauche, le doux son d'une harpe venait de l'intérieur. Comme l'avait dit Severus, la harpe était posée près d'un immense chien à trois têtes, une de ses énormes pattes à côté d'une trappe ouverte qui conduisait à un couloir sous leurs pieds.

Dans lequel se trouvait la Pierre Philosophale.

« Venez, » Chuchota Dante. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »


End file.
